54 Fluffy McFlufferson
by ARtheBard
Summary: Just some light moments to tie up a few loose ends, find a woman for Garcia, and celebrate Emily going over the hill. As to the title...I have no idea. Just sounded funny.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for the delay posting. As some of you know my wife and I have a rescue farm. It was a sad week here as a dog we took in a year ago, who had been badly beaten, attacked another of our dogs. We have tried to help Sox heal but the damage done was too great and he was just getting too aggressive culminating in the attack on Spud. Spud is covered in cuts, has about 100 stitches and has a long road ahead of him. Sadly, we had to put Sox down all because someone got their jollies beating a puppy. Please: spay and neuter your pets and please, please if you know someone abusing animals report them to the authorities. Some people just shouldn't have animals.**

**So, without further ado, here's #54, a nice, fluffy happy piece that picks up right at the end of #53. Enjoy!  
-AR**

* * *

As JJ and Emily get into the Hummer they look at each other.

"You first," Emily says.

"Do you think it's permanent this time? I mean they've been on and off since July," JJ points out.

"Based on her actions just now, I'd say, yeah, it's over for real. Now is she going to suddenly jump to the rainbow side of the street? Who knows?"

JJ blows out a breath. "I have to say, I really hope it's over. I mean, I like Kevin and respect him for the job he does. But he is such an immature jerk when it comes to Penelope and the job she does."

JJ and Emily jump as someone taps on JJ's window. They turn to see half the topic of the conversation standing at her window. JJ turns the key enough to lower the window.

"Hi, Kevin."

"Uh, I was, um, wondering if…if you talked to Penny."

JJ nods. "Yeah, we did. We're sorry, Kevin."

He shrugs. "No you're not but it's nice of you to say so. Look, can you…do you think…what can I do to win her back?"

"Well, you could- -" JJ starts.

"Nothing," Emily interrupts. Kevin and JJ look at her in shock. "Kevin, what has changed? Are you still going to get pissed when she works odd hours? Still going to get mad when she wants to hang out with just the girls? Are you going to act like a petulant teenager when she gets lauded or promoted or is at all recognized for her work? What inside you has changed when it comes to the professional jealousy you have for Penelope Garcia?"

Kevin stares at Emily, trying to make her words not hit home. JJ sits silently, fighting the urge to offer words of comfort to the man who looks like he is destroyed. Emily's eyes remain resolutely hard as she stares at him.

"If you can't get past all the petty bullshit, just leave her alone. You both need time to get over the pain of breaking up. That same time can be used for self-reflection for both of you. Figure out what you want in a life partner, Kevin. Maybe you'll realize it's Pen or maybe you'll realize it's someone else you need to complete your life." Emily takes a deep breath. Her voice is a bit softer when she speaks this time. "Kevin, she's damn good at what she does. Even if she leaves the BAU she'll still be doing the amazing things she does; the things that first attracted you to her. And if you can't accept that it's best to just cut ties now so you can both find the right person for you."

Kevin opens his mouth as if to say something then closes it. He looks down at the ground a second then back at JJ.

"Tell…tell Penny I…I'll see about getting my stuff…later."

JJ just nods as he turns and walks away, his shoulders slumped dejectedly. JJ rolls up her window and turns to her wife.

"That was harsh."

Emily shrugs. "He needed to hear it."

"Damn right he did. I love it when you go all 'protective friend' on people's ass. I could fuck you right here."

Emily chuckles. "Uh, let's not give the guys in the security office anything to talk about. Drive us home, Mrs. Prentiss."

JJ leans across the armrest to kiss her wife. She gets the Hummer started and begins the drive home. She casually drapes her arm over the armrest, her hand on Emily's thigh.

"So, do you think…Jen…what are you doing?"

JJ had slowly slid her hand higher on Emily's leg. She turns it and cups her wife through the slacks she wears. Emily's hips thrust forward as she sucks in a breath.

"J- -Jen…seriously…what are you doing?"

JJ raises an eyebrow. "Fulfilling a little fantasy," she replies as she starts to rub her wife through the material.

Emily shivers. "We…we…shouldn't. We could be….stopped…or…fuck, Jen…"

JJ grins evilly. "That's the idea. We have a thirty minute commute, Prentiss. Undo your pants and let's see if I can make you scream during the drive."

Emily moans…and complies.

"Recline your seat so you can play with your breasts," JJ orders.

"God, you're such a kinky little slut sometimes," Emily says as she complies.

"Says she who's half naked and getting whacked off," JJ says crudely, knowing Emily likes a little dirty talk when they push the envelope of their love.

Emily just moans as JJ's hand slides into damp curls. Her legs spread as much as they can.

"Your breasts seem lonely, Emily," JJ encourages.

Emily slides her hands up under her shirt. She flips the bottom of her bra up over her breasts so she can play with her sensitive nipples.

"Oh, yeah," she groans as her own hands mirror the actions of JJ's slowly stroking hand. "Please, Jen…in me? Can you? Please?"

"Patience, Emily. Patience," JJ replies.

She uses her pointer and ring fingers to spread her wife open. Her middle finger starts to slowly, softly caress the hard nub hidden in the curls.

"Oh! Oh, Jen…." Emily sighs, her hips trying to force a harder, faster touch.

But JJ is in control. Barely. She takes the same kind of calming breath she takes on the range. She carefully eases her finger farther forward. Emily holds her hips still, begging for JJ to enter her. JJ swirls the tip of her finger around the opening. Emily practically cries, needing more.

"What do you want, Emily?"

"I…I want…oh, fuck, Jen…I want you to take me. Please, baby, take me PLEASE!" Emily begs.

JJ grins…and does just that. From this angle she can hook her finger just right to reach the G-spot. Emily's hips arch off the seat.

"OH! YES! THERE! THERE! PLEASE!"

She pulls and twists her nipples as her wife starts to work her harder and faster. JJ feels her wife ready to explode.

"Come for me, Emily. Come for me now."

Emily squeezes her breasts one last time…and does just what her wife asks.

"FUCK! YES! JENNN!"

When Emily's hips stop bouncing, JJ slowly slides her hand out of her wife's pants. She chances a glance to the side and sees her wife is completely spent but smiling and staring at her. JJ lifts her hand…and licks her fingers, moaning at the taste.

Emily comes again.

JJ just grins smugly. "We'll be home in 10 minutes. Will you be able to walk?"

"I…I don't think so."

JJ laughs. "Okay. You better at least straighten up your clothes so when Francesca helps me carry you in you won't give the neighbors a show."

Emily chuckles. "Right." She starts to dress herself a bit. She gives her wife a look. "You, Jennifer Prentiss, can be a naughty little minx, you know that?"

JJ grins proudly. "I only act sweet and innocent to fool the masses. You get to see the true me in all my many forms."

Emily smiles. "Mmm, lucky me. But tell me: how the hell did you keep us on the road? I'd have wrecked if I was trying to this to you while I drove."

"Emily, I am a woman of many talents. You've only scratched the surface of them so far."

She takes JJ's hand and kisses it. "I look forward to spending years diving below your surface to find them all."

JJ gives her a wink at the double entendre. Emily puts her seat back in its regular position, holding her wife's hand the rest of the trip home.


	2. Chapter 2

"MAMA! MOMMY!" Henry races towards his parents.

JJ grabs him and swings him up into a big hug. "Oh, you are getting so big. Can you stop growing so you'll always be my little boy?"

Henry giggles. "No, Mommy. Eat beans and grow!"

JJ thinks a second. "Beans? I thought you didn't like beans."

"Henry like beans. No like bwocli."

JJ laughs and kisses his cheek. "I have no idea how Francesca keeps up with your changing tastes."

"I make 2 vegetables a night, cara. Figure I should get lucky with one of them," Francesca answers from the doorway of the playroom.

JJ smiles. "Good call. Rocky napping?"

"Si. She is finding out walking and running can be tiring. Plus she is in another growth spurt. Her little body tires very much now."

"I'll bet."

"Don't worry, Jen, I've got it all," Emily says as she walks in and drops both go bags, her briefcase and Jen's shopping bags in the foyer.

"Mama!" Henry hollers.

JJ puts him down and he runs to Emily who lifts him up in a big hug, giving his cheek a kiss. "Hey, Champ. Were you a good boy?"

"Si, Mama. Henry good. Eated beans but not bwocli," he admits.

Emily grins. "And did you tell Francesca before dinner like you promised?"

"Si, Mama."

She gives him another kiss on the cheek. "Good boy. I'm proud of you, Champ." He smiles. Emily looks at the nanny. "Rocky?"

"Sleeping in the playroom."

"MAMA! MA!" Rocky says as she toddles out of the playroom.

"I stand corrected," Francesca says with a smile.

JJ picks up their little girl for a hug and kiss. "You having fun learning to walk, Rock Star?"

"Si!" the little one answers.

The three adults burst out laughing. Looks like the little one is learning Italian, too. JJ kisses her again.

"Good girl. And I am so glad you are learning 'yes' sooner than your brother did, no matter what language it's in."

Emily gives her wife a wink. She steps over and gives Rocky a kiss. "Hi, Sweet Girl."

Rocky grabs Emily's hair, holding her close for a kiss. Emily has no problem complying. She sets Henry on the ground.

"So, Mommy, think you can help me pick up your stuff and take it upstairs so we can have dinner with our children and our nanny?"

JJ smiles. "Yeah, I can probably do that. I sort of forgot about my little shopping trip."

"Little shopping trip?" Francesca asks.

"Well, my boots got ruined. Trust me: you don't want to know how. And when I went to replace them the store was having a great sale on slacks, blouses and blazers. Couldn't pass up a good deal," JJ explains. "I'm just trying to help boost the economy."

Emily and Francesca laugh.

"Well done, cara," Francesca tells her.

"And even better, I had to go the next day to replace clothes for Emily and me since we got stuck out in the mud. She needed new boots, too." She shrugs. "Was it my fault I found good deals there, too?"

Emily rolls her eyes. "She puts me on shoe restriction. I may need to put her on clothes restriction."

"Before you agree with her, Francesca," JJ goes to one bag and pulls out a smaller one. "This is for you. I saw it and thought it would be nice for your date nights with Stephen."

Francesca pulls out a beautiful sweater and blouse set. "Oh, cara! It's lovely!" She looks at Emily and smiles. "I don't think she did anything wrong."

Emily laughs and rolls her eyes. "I am so doomed. Come on, Mommy. Let's take stuff upstairs."

JJ gives Francesca a kiss on the cheek and helps Emily carry the rest of their things upstairs. After dropping off their bags they change before going down to enjoy some time with their family.

* * *

As Emily is cleaning out her briefcase that night she finds the letters she had shoved into it on Thursday. She had forgotten all about them.

"If any of these are time sensitive I'm screwed," she mutters as she starts to flip through them.

She opens one from the Bureau office in Newark, NJ. She can't remember working on a case up there. Then she reads the letter and rolls her eyes.

"Oh for Pete's sake," she mutters.

"All okay?" JJ asks, walking up behind her.

"Mostly. Back when you were on maternity leave and I mean _just_ on it, Henry wasn't even two weeks old, the rest of us had to go up to Newark to help with a series of bank robberies."

JJ nods. "I remember that." She smiles. "Hotch called me personally to apologize for taking you away so soon after Henry made his early debut."

Emily glances at her in surprise. "He did? I had no idea." JJ just nods. "Well, anyway, they are finally through all the continuances and grand standing. They want us all up there for depositions. I'll need to pull that file tomorrow and review it."

"Isn't that the one where the robber tried one last bank even though he knew you all were in town? He took one of the clerks hostage and Morgan convinced the guy to swap the woman for him?"

Emily nods. "It was a good plan but Hotch was pissed because Morgan didn't tell us what he was doing."

"But you all still saved the day and stopped him," JJ says proudly.

"Yep, we did. And now it looks like they may actually be ready to prosecute him. Looks like the whole team may have to leave you alone. Think you can handle it, Agent Jareau?" Emily asks with a grin.

"No one to criticize my coffee, no one to interrupt me while I'm working, no one around to see me sneak out early. Ummm," JJ throws her arms in the air. "SCORE!"

Emily laughs. "Nut case."

JJ just winks and goes back to restocking her go bag. Emily goes back to the letters. Two are thank you notes. The fourth makes her blood go to ice.

"Stupid fucking son of a bitch," she mutters.

"What's that one?"

"Nothing," Emily snaps immediately.

JJ just raises an eyebrow. Before Emily even notices the eyebrow she realizes what she has done. JJ sees her wife's shoulders slump. Emily shamefully turns to look at her wife.

"Jennifer…I'm sorry. That was…that was horrible. Blame shock, please."

She hands the letter over. JJ reads it, her eyes widening.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! Why the Hell was this only sent to you?"

Emily shrugs. "According to the bottom it was CC'ed to the rest of you. Could be on your desk. Did you check your mail?"

JJ shakes her head. "No, actually. Just wanted to get out of there tonight. It looked like a big, ugly stack so I ignored it."

Emily sighs. "Think I should call Hotch?"

JJ shakes her head. "No. Let him have tonight with Jack before he has to think about what this means for us." She looks at the letter again. "How the fuck does any judge in their right mind think Mitchell Reese is capable of representing himself at trial?"

Emily shrugs. "It's a Catch-22, really. If they find him incompetent he has a chance of getting a diminished capacity ruling at trial. He could be out in a just a few months when he is 'cured' instead of spending the rest of his life on death row."

JJ's hands start to crumple the letter. "This means…he can…question us privately, doesn't it?"

Emily takes the letter and sets it down. She takes JJ's hands in her own and stares into worried blue eyes.

"I swear to you, Jennifer, on all I own and all I am, he will not get a chance to hurt you. If he wants to interview you then a whole squad of Army Rangers will be in the room with you."

JJ gives her wife a smile and pulls her into a hug. "Thank you, Emily. The Rangers might be hard to pull off but I have no doubt you and the team will be there to watch over me. It just…scared me a bit."

"Me, too. You know, Rossi has that guy that focused in on him; drew him into birthday deal. Talk to him, Jen. He can tell you how to deal with a fucking murdering nut bag that decides to toy with you."

JJ nods. "Yeah, Hotch could help, too. I hate the look in his eyes when Foyet comes up, though." She shrugs. "I'll talk to Rossi then think about talking to Hotch. Shit, all this worry could be for naught. He may not focus on me."

"Jen, he sent that request that you walk him through a questionnaire. Baby, he's already focused on you. You beat him three times in his mind. The rest of us were just accessories. Don't try to tell yourself to ignore that sense of fear. Don't let it overpower you but don't write it off. It will keep you alive if he does get to meet with you one on one," Emily warns her with concern.

"I'll remember that. I swear."

Emily gives her a kiss. "Good. Now, I'm going to shove the rest of these letters, unopened, back in my briefcase. Remind me to never, ever, ever bring mail home with me again."

JJ chuckles. "I'll do that, Agent Prentiss. Promise."

* * *

Tuesday morning Hotch looks at the team. Everyone is in his office, letters from Flagstaff in hand. He sighs.

"I don't like it any more than you all do. There's nothing we can do about it right now. I've left a message with the D.A. out there to call me so I can get an idea of the timeline until depositions. Considering the extent and depth of his crimes it could well be years before things move forward. I'll let you all know as soon as I do."

"If he wants to question us, will we be in the room alone with him?" Reid asks.

Hotch shakes his head. "I don't know. I do know he'll have to be assigned a licensed lawyer as a consultant. Believe me when I say I will be discussing that very thing with the D.A. when he calls me back." He sits forward, leaning onto his desk. "For now all we can do is our job. All of you have cases on your desk. They won't solve themselves."

The team understands and starts to file out. JJ remains behind a moment. Hotch gestures to the chairs in front of his desk.

"I was going to talk to Rossi but…you'd probably explain it better." She takes a deep breath. "I keep telling myself he may not be targeting me. But I can't help but remember that letter he sent about the interview. He could have sent for anyone to come see him but he wanted me."

"Yes, he did. And yes, you're in his sights. He sees you as his equal. His number one desire is to best you. He won't get the chance," Hotch insists.

JJ stares into the determined eyes of her boss. In them she sees the truth: he would kill Mitchell Reese before another agent is hurt. JJ nods.

"Thank you."

Hotch gives her a nod. JJ stands and goes to her desk. Emily looks at her as she walks by.

"Jen? You okay?"

JJ smiles. "Yeah, all good. Time to forget about that bastard for a while." She grabs a folder out of her "to do" pile. "Time to give someone some peace of mind."

Emily gives her an encouraging smile and starts wok on the case in front of her. A moment later her phone rings.

"Yeah, Morgan?"

"Can I see you a second?"

"Sure. On my way."

Emily makes her way up to Morgan's office. As she enters he gestures for her to close the door. She does, frowning with concern.

"Is JJ going to be okay about the Reese thing?" he asks.

Emily sits down across from him. "She's…coping. She plans to talk to Rossi about killers becoming obsessed with us. I think she might have asked Hotch, too, even though she hadn't planned to." She thinks a moment. "When it comes down to it, she is Jennifer and she will do what she has to do to accept it, move on to help the next, and prepare for the time she has to meet him face to face. She'll probably need us all at various times for various things but she will use us to beat him once more."

He nods. "I thought so. Did you know she asked me about extra hand-to-hand work? Wants to concentrate on tight battle situations."

Emily grins. "For instance, say, two people in an interrogation room?"

Morgan nods. "Exactly. I'll work with her, Em. I swear she will be as prepared as I can make her."

"I know, Derek. It makes me feel better than I can express to know you're working with her again. Thank you."

He smiles. "Buy me something pretty."

"Done," she agrees immediately.

"Or tell me the details of that which you haven't yet."

Emily frowns. "Uh, what?"

He leans forward onto his desk, mischief in his eyes. "You. JJ. An SUV stuck in the middle of nowhere. What base, buddy?"

Emily smiles innocently. "Why, Derek Morgan, are you insinuating something happened in a Bureau vehicle? That's against the rules."

He raises an eyebrow. "Emily Prentiss, are you telling me you didn't get lucky? Come on now."

Emily smiles and stands. She moves to the door, then looks back at him. "Eat your heart out, buddy," she says with a wink.

"Way to go, P.S.," he congratulates her. His laughter follows her down the hall.

As she sits down at her desk, Reid looks up. "All okay?"

Emily nods. "Definitely."

She slides a glance at her beautiful wife. Yep, things are okay and more indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday afternoon Rossi walks up to Emily. She smiles at him.

"All set for your vacation?"

He smiles, happier than she's seen him in a long while. "Definitely. Just finished my webchat with the Newark prosecutors. The defense will have to wait a week for me. Will be nice to leave my cell phone at home. Not even my agent will be able to reach me."

"Perfect. Jean and his wife are looking forward to meeting you. Anything you need and any questions you have they should be able to handle."

"I know. I look forward to a tour of the whole vineyard and its operations," he tells her.

She nods. "I know. I told Jean all is open to you but for one place. Please understand, if you find it on your own that's fine but he won't take you there. It's…special to me."

Rossi takes her hand. "Then I'll ask where it is if only to avoid it. Emily, thank you for this gift."

"Dave, after all you've done for me, it's small payment of my debt to you. Just go and have fun. I hope you and Straus have a wonderful time."

She stands and gives him a hug. He smiles as he goes up to say goodbye to Hotch…and warn him that there was nothing in the world that would bring him back early from this much needed romantic vacation.

* * *

About an hour after Rossi and Straus leave the office, Emily and JJ follow suit. They have just enough time to get home, get changed, and pick up their kids and Francesca for Declan's football game. Though his arm had been broken during tryouts, his work ethic and the support of his teammates had convinced the coach's to go ahead and give him a spot on the team. Within two weeks of his cast coming off, he had earned a spot on the second string of the defensive line. His aim was to make first string by the end of the season.

"So, Henry, ready to go see Declan's football game?" JJ asks her son.

"GO DEEK!" Henry cheers happily.

"That's right. Go Declan!" Emily agrees. She slings a backpack full of snacks, bottles, juice boxes and diapers onto one shoulder as she lifts up Rocky. "You ready, Rock?"

"Yay!" She says, smiling and clapping.

Emily gives her a kiss and looks at JJ. "Francesca riding with us?"

"Nope. She has a date after the game."

"Good for her!" Emily states. "Then I say we get going."

"Popcorn, Mama?"

She smiles at her son. "You betcha, Henry. It's not a game without popcorn."

He claps his hands. Rocky joins him…just because. Soon the family of four is on their way to the game in the Lexus. (It's just easier to park.) As they walk up to the ticket booth they hear someone call out to them.

"Emily! Jen! Francesca!"

They turn to see Tom trotting over to them. Emily smiles.

"Hey, Tom. Glad we don't have to try to find you. It's crowded tonight."

"We're playing our number 1 rival. Should be a good game," he tells them.

Tom, as a season ticket holder, takes Rocky from Emily so she can buy tickets for everyone else. Well, except Francesca…she's a season ticket holder, too. Even when the others had missed games she'd managed to make several with Tom helping out with the children. It had always been a fun time and Tom especially loved this new feeling of family he has now that Ian Doyle is dead. He is an orphan no more.

"So, whose turn is it to buy the game snacks?" Emily asks JJ.

"Well, I have Henry and your hands are empty. So…I'd say it's yours."

Emily raises an eyebrow. "Clever, Mrs. Prentiss."

JJ just chuckles as Emily goes to buy popcorn for everyone and sodas for the adults. She even buys Henry and Rocky pom-poms to help them root Declan and his team to victory. As they get settled in the stands someone taps Emily on the shoulder. She turns and her eyes get wide.

"Regina!" Emily leaps up and exchanges a hug with the woman. She turns to Tom, who is grinning. "You knew?"

He nods. "Yep. Told her I'd get you to a game this year. Little did I know it would take this long."

Emily turns back to her old friend. "I can't believe it. It's been…what…17 years?"

"Try 18. You're about to turn 40, old woman. We graduated at 22," the nice looking African-American woman replies.

Emily blanches. "Ugh. Good point. So…wait…don't tell me you have a kid on this team, too? We can't be old enough for that!"

Yale alumna Regina Smith Carter nods. "Sure do. My husband and I just moved back over the summer when I got a job at a think tank working with the State Department. Didn't even know Tom was working there until I ran into him at the first home game of the season. I have since met your children but had yet to see you and meet your lovely wife," she says, looking at JJ.

Emily smiles and turns to her wife. "Jennifer, this is Regina Smith Carter. She was one of my good friends at Yale."

JJ extends her hand. "Pleasure to meet you. I know Emily had a small circle of friends and lost touch with so many of you."

Regina nods. "Well, given the fact that she decided to go off and be a superhero it's no surprise she had to lose a few of us. After all, she had to hide her secret identity of Batman."

Emily laughs. "Ah, so you really have met Henry."

"Oh, yes. He's a sweetheart. And Rocky is an absolute doll. I know you're here tonight for the game and your job is pretty crazed but I really hope we can get together for dinner sometime soon."

"Me, too." She looks at her wife. "Jen, do we have plans for Sunday?"

JJ shakes her head. "Nothing I can think of."

Emily turns to Regina. "Do you have plans?"

Regina gives Emily another hug. "I think my husband and I are meeting up with an old friend and her wife."

"Perfect!"

"Mama! Help me cheer!" Henry pleads.

Emily looks at Regina. "Sorry."

"Hey, take time with your son. I truly understand."

"Thanks. Gosh, it is so good to see you! I can't wait to catch up with you."

Regina says her goodbyes to everyone and goes to join her husband and daughter. JJ smiles at her wife.

"I'm glad you've reconnected with an old friend, Em."

Emily smiles. "Me, too. I think I'd forgotten how much they meant to me back then." She reaches over and ruffles Tom's hair as he sits listening to them. "But then this guy came back into my life."

He laughs. "Well, I'd missed my old running buddy. All my other friends got married and stopped wanting to cause trouble."

JJ chuckles. "Yeah, I can believe that."

"MAMA! CHEER!" Henry insists.

"Well, you two continue to discuss me. I've got to help an adorable little blonde cheer on another adorable blonde."

She takes Henry's hand and walks him out of the bleachers. He likes to sit on someone's shoulders to watch the game so that means they have to stand down by the fence so they don't block anyone's view. She sits down on the bottom step and Henry climbs up on her shoulders. As she stands she grunts.

"You are getting to be a big boy, Henry. Soon you'll be carrying me on your shoulders."

Henry just laughs and waves his pom-pom. "GO DEEK!"

By half-time Emily's shoulders are numb from Henry bouncing and cheering on them. And she thinks it feels wonderful. He is happy and having a good time. Declan's team is tied 14-14 and Dec had been in on a couple of really big plays for his team, including throwing a couple of blocks for one of his teammates who had intercepted the ball. Emily makes her way back up to her family.

"Jen, a hand?"

JJ stands and eases Henry off of her wife's shoulders. Emily moans happily as she rolls her arms.

"Francesca, are you feeding him cement?"

Francesca giggles. "If his tastes keep changing that could be an option."

Emily nods and laughs. "True."

"I cheered Deek, Unca Tom," Henry tells Tom.

Tom smiles. "I saw that, Henry. You did a good job. I'm sure it helped him."

Henry smiles proudly and looks at Emily. "Popcorn?"

"You already had popcorn, Champ. How about a juice box?"

Henry nods. "And a cookie?"

Emily chuckles. "And a cookie."

She gets him situated with juice and a cookie. Rocky starts to giggle and looks at her mommy.

"Poopy, Ma!"

JJ groans. "Ugh." She grabs the backpack and makes her way towards the restrooms. "You having fun tonight, Rock?"

"Si, Ma."

JJ kisses her temple. "Good. I'm having fun, too. Mostly because I'm spending the evening with you and your brother. Well, mostly you since Henry was down at the trackside."

As she is changing Rocky, Regina comes out of a stall.

"Well, fancy meeting you here." She walks over and smiles. "Got to say, I am glad to be out of the diaper stage."

JJ smiles. "I'm okay with it."

Regina studies Rocky a moment. "Okay, I'm baffled. That's definitely Emily's hair and even facial structure but those are your eyes. You two are either magically gifted or you chose a donor amazingly well."

JJ grins. "Perfect donor. We got very lucky." She finishes getting things packed away and lifts Rocky up. "And in case you're wondering, yep, Emily gave birth to this little marvel. She's been an amazing mother to both of our children."

Regina smiles and shakes her head. "I can't wait to get to know you, Jennifer Prentiss. The Emily I knew would do anything for her friends, what few of us she let in, but I never would have pegged her for the married with children type. To see her so happy, with a family is just…just wonderful. I always worried she'd end up alone because she didn't recognize all she had to offer someone."

JJ nods. "She always felt the same way. She's had a few crazy things happen professionally that helped her grow personally. I was lucky enough to meet her at a crossroads in her life. She knew she could either open up for a real relationship or spend her life without a true connection to anyone. Thank God for me she chose a real relationship."

"I second that. Well, if I don't see you in the crowds at the end of the game, I look forward to seeing you all on Sunday."

JJ nods. "Me, too. It's really good to meet you." JJ slips the backpack on and lifts Rocky up. "So, Rock, ready for the second half?" The little girl claps excitedly. "Yep, you're my daughter."

Regina chuckles. "I do have to know one thing…Rocky? I can imagine the ambassador flipped at that name."

JJ laughs as they walk. "She wasn't very happy at first. Rocky's full name is Roxanne Amy Prentiss. The Rocky came first because Emily had some issues with the pregnancy: high blood pressure, a work injury, things like that. But this little one was always okay and always winning against the odds. Before we knew her sex we were calling her Rocky and chose the name accordingly. Elizabeth said it grew on her and she loves it now, too."

"That's great. Sounds like the Ambassador grew up a bit, too."

JJ smiles and nods. "Definitely. She and Emily have a really good relationship now which I doubt either one of them ever expected."

"Just another thing that's changed for the best for my old friend. I really am so happy for her." Regina stops at the steps leading up to her family. "I'll see you Sunday, Jennifer. And you, Rocky, keep being a cutie." Rocky just giggles. "See you."

"Bye, Regina."

JJ makes her way back to the seat. Henry looks at her, his eyes dancing.

"Mommy! You winned!"

"I did? What did I win?"

"Mama made a number and I choosed it and it was you number so you winned."

JJ turns to her wife, who is grinning slyly. "What does he mean, Mama?"

"Well, I chose two numbers and told Henry to pick a number. If he chose my number I'd cheer with him second half but," she shrugs and looks sad, "he chose your number and I lost. So you get to have fun with him down there and I'll just sit up here with Rocky, Tom and Francesca."

Henry gives his mother a hug. "You winned! You happy, Mommy?"

JJ gives her wife an "I'll get you later" look then smiles at her son. "I'm very happy, Henry."

He grabs her hand. "Come on! We go cheer Deek!"

Emily takes Rocky as JJ stands. "I love you, Jen."

"I love you, too…maybe," she winks.

Emily chuckles as the two beautiful blondes make their way down to Henry's favorite cheering section. Tom looks at Emily.

"You'll pay for that trick later."

Emily grins. "I know. But I'm not sure my shoulders would have held up for the second half. Besides, she'll have fun hearing Henry's excitement over the game. I know I did and I'm not nearly the football fan Jen is. His scream of 'touchdown' tickled me to no end; especially when he cheered it even for the other team."

Tom laughs. "Yeah, I can imagine it did."

They turn their attention to the field as the teams get ready to start the second half. Though Declan's school plays well, they fall to their foes 27-24. As they make their way back to the car, Emily smiles at her wife.

"I had a great time."

"Me, too. Thanks for the second half with Henry."

Emily smiles at the sleeping boy she carries. She kisses his forehead. "I knew you needed that time with him. I needed it with Rocky, too."

JJ smiles at the little girl who is fighting to stay awake. "Yeah, I know. I love nights like this. And I'll love tomorrow when Declan calls me to rehash all the plays."

Emily chuckles. "I know." She unlocks the car and they get their kids situated in the car seats. Henry groans. "It's okay, Champ. Just rest."

"Sing, Mama."

"Not yet, Henry. When we get home. Promise."

"Kay, Mama," he mumbles. His eyes had never opened.

As they start out of the parking lot, Emily reaches over and takes JJ's hand. "I love you, Mrs. Prentiss."

JJ lifts their hands and kisses Emily's knuckles. "I love you, too, Mrs. Prentiss."

* * *

When they get home they each take a child and get them ready and into bed. Henry never quite wakes up so Emily just has him rinse his mouth out with mouthwash. He can brush extra in the morning. When she lays him in bed he mumbles:

"Sing, Mama."

Emily smiles…and complies. Henry hugs Bear-Bear close, one hand on Alaska. By the time Emily finishes the lullaby he is fast asleep. She kisses him once more.

"I love you so much, Henry Alan LaMontagne. I always will."

She makes her way over to Rocky's room. She stands at the door as JJ sings softly to the little girl. By the time JJ finishes, Rocky is also sleeping soundly. Emily walks over and wraps her wife up from behind.

"I thought I sang and you read?"

JJ grins, leaning back into her wife. "I thought she needed a song more than a story. Turns out I was right."

"Of course you were. You're an incredible mother, Jennifer. Our children are lucky to have you."

"Funny, I was saying almost the exact same thing about you earlier tonight."

"Almost?"

"I was telling Regina how lucky the kids are to have you. I meant it, Emily. All three of us are lucky to have you."

Emily pulls JJ closer. "And I'm lucky to have the three of you." She nips at JJ's ear lobe. "Want to see if you can get luckier?"

JJ shivers and turns in her wife's arms. "Yeah, let's go see if we can both get luckier."

"Best idea I've heard all day."


	4. Chapter 4

"What do I wear?" Garcia says as soon as JJ answers.

JJ chuckles as she pauses from folding laundry. "I'm good, thanks for asking. We had fun last night but Declan's team lost."

"Woman, I can get all that stuff later. Right now I have NO idea what to wear to a lesbian bar!"

JJ now just laughs. "Pen, wear whatever makes you comfortable. You want them to know you so just wear what you'd wear to a straight bar."

"But I want to make a good impression," she whines.

"You will, Pen, no matter what you wear. Trust me," she says sincerely.

Garcia blows out a breath. "I'm going crazy. No…No, I'm already there."

JJ hears the doubt in her best friends voice. "Penelope, if you don't want to go to a lesbian bar you don't have to. We can go anywhere."

"It's not that." She sighs. "Kevin called. I had him leave a voicemail and maybe that was worse. He sounded so…so sad and sorry and- -"

"Just like every other time, Pen. Until he changes what's wrong inside of him you two will just end up angry and stressed again. Emily was right when she told him to take some time to figure things out. He's got to fix himself to be worthy of my best friend, you hear me?"

Garcia smiles. "I hear you. I love you, Jayje."

"Love you, too. Look, if you're really confused about what to wear grab a bunch of choices and come down here. We'll help you put together an outfit."

"Coolness! What are you two wearing?"

"I'm wearing blue slacks, a lighter-blue scoop-neck blouse and a half-jacket with my brown ankle boots. Emily is wearing black leather pants, a red silk blouse and her black leather jacket with her biker boots."

There is silence as Garcia pictures that. "Oh, Jayje…I hope you're going armed because women will be all over your wife."

JJ laughs and sits down on the edge of the bed. "You say that like I'll look like crap. Thanks, Pen."

"You'll look good, too, but…damn, Jayje, even I'm getting turned on just thinking about tall, dark, and dangerous Emily."

JJ thinks about this a second. "Uh…you may be right. Hmm…better get her to lose the jacket."

Pen giggles. "Make her wear a frumpy housedress."

JJ laughs out loud. "Oh, right. I so see the Ambassador's daughter in that!"

"In what?" Emily asks as she walks into the room.

JJ looks at her, picturing Emily in a flowery calf-length, formless dress. She starts to laugh harder. "Oh, God, Pen…she'd…oh, she'd be…" she can't finish the sentence as her mind finishes off the image by adding red, fluffy slippers to the outfit.

Emily raises an eyebrow and takes the phone from her paralyzed with laughter wife. "Penelope, why is she laughing as she looks at me?"

"Ummm…gotta go. See you in a bit. Bye!" Garcia hangs up.

Emily turns off the phone and stares at he wife, who is finally getting control of her laughter. "Jennifer Prentiss, you have two seconds," she warns.

"Frumpy flowery housedress with…" she giggles again, "red, fluffy slippers." She giggles some more.

"And where would I be wearing that horrible outfit?"

"To the…bar…" JJ erupts again just picturing Emily dancing in the outfit.

Emily shakes her head. "Good thing it's your turn to be sober driver. I'm not sure I could handle you tipsy." JJ just laughs some more. "That's it…time to give you something better to laugh at."

Emily pounces.

"NO! NO TICKLING!"

Emily tickles her wife until JJ finally begs for mercy. Emily pulls her into an embrace.

"So, dare I ask what brought that on?"

JJ tells Emily about Garcia's nerves. Emily smiles. "She does know it's just like a straight bar, right?"

"She's just freaked because she's never gone to one before and because Kevin left a message all sorry and sappy."

"Geez. He just needs to grow up. So, what did you decide for her?"

"She's bringing a bunch of choices here and we're helping her."

"Ah, okay. So guess I don't have time to make you scream while the kids nap."

JJ rolls on top of her wife. "You're mighty talented. I bet you could make me scream two or three times before Garcia gets here."

Emily chuckles. "Oh, really?" She pulls JJ down into a kiss. When it ends she runs her hands up and down JJ's sides. "I'm looking forward to tonight. I can't wait to dance with you, hold you, kiss you, let the world know how lucky I am that you are my wife."

JJ's eyes are darkening. "And if some hot woman hits on me?"

"I'll give her my best 'eat your heart out' grin because I know you're mine as I'm yours."

JJ raises an eyebrow. "And if I flirt back?"

Emily growls and rolls, putting JJ below her. "You wouldn't dare," she says, her mouth latching onto JJ's neck.

JJ moans, rolling her hips up against her wife. "I…I might…I might…you might…have to…oh, Em…"

Emily uses her mouth to unbutton the shirt JJ is wearing.

"Oh that's fucking hot," JJ whispers.

Emily suddenly rolls off her wife. "Get up, Jennifer," she orders quietly.

JJ immediately complies.

"Strip for me. Give me a show, baby," Emily tells her.

JJ bites her lips and does as her wife commanded. Emily starts to run her hands up and down her chest, watching as JJ's eyes get even darker. She raises an eyebrow.

"Like what you're watching, Jennifer?" JJ just nods. Emily smiles. "Me, too."

As soon as JJ is naked, she starts towards the bed. Emily lifts up a hand. "Stop." JJ does, her breathing ragged.

Emily stands and starts to slowly undress. Once she is naked she starts to play with her own breasts, pulling and twisting at her nipples. She smiles as she sees JJ's legs start to shake. As she slides one hand down to her dark, wet curls her other hand reaches to the drawer behind her. JJ moans as Emily pulls out the strap on.

"Hands and knees, Jennifer."

"Oh, fuck yes," JJ groans as she climbs up on the bed.

Emily walks to their door and shuts it just in case Henry wakes from his nap and doesn't say anything to the baby monitor. JJ watches as Emily slowly dons the sex toy.

"Do you want this, Jennifer?" Emily asks, her hand toying over the attachment.

"Yes, Emily. Please, yes."

Emily's breathing is nearly as ragged as Jennifer's. She steps towards her wife, running her hand over muscular thighs and a firm ass. Her hand strays between the blonde's legs, feeling the wet heat.

"So ready for me."

"Yes…"

"Tonight women will want this," she says, two fingers starting to work her wife. "They will want what I own. This is mine, Jennifer."

"Yes. All yours. All yours and only yours," JJ agrees.

Emily slides her hand out, loving the moan of loss JJ emits. She grips her wife's hips and pulls her to the edge of the bed. She lets the head of the strap on glide over JJ's throbbing clit.

"There are women who will want me to do this to them; who will want me to fuck them the way I only fuck you. Why do I only fuck you, Jennifer?"

JJ tries to impale herself on the penis but Emily holds her steady.

"Why, Jennifer? Tell me."

"Be- -because…you're….you're mi- -oh, God…mine."

"Exactly," Emily agrees and thrusts hard and fast into her wife. "I. Am. Yours." She punctuates each word with a deep thrust.

"Yes! Mine! All for me! YES!"

JJ rocks herself back into her wife as Emily's hands reach around to grab the breasts dangling from JJ's chest.

"Oh, FUCK YES!" JJ grunts as Emily starts to twist and pull at the hardened peaks.

Emily's hips piston faster, matching the pace set by JJ. The pleasure nub of the strap on hits her perfectly. JJ comes first, collapsing down onto the bed. But Emily isn't done. She flips her wife over, lifting the blonde's legs to her shoulders as she pumps in again. JJ is nearly blind with the sensations sweeping over her. She reaches up and plays with her own breasts, knowing it will help send Emily over the edge.

"Oh, fuck yes, Jen. Play with those…oh…oh…play with those tits."

Emily's head rolls back and her eyes slam shut as her orgasm crashes over her. "YESSSSS! Oh, fuck YESSSSSS!"

She pulls out of her wife. Knowing JJ is again at the edge of heaven Emily drops to her knees and sucks JJ's clit into her mouth. A few sucks and one flick of the tongue and JJ flies back over the edge.

"YES! EMILY! THANK YOU, EMILY! YES!"

Emily carefully lowers JJ's legs to the bed. She rests her head on JJ's stomach. Both women are trying to catch their breath. Emily starts to giggle.

"Wh- -what?" JJ asks through pants.

Emily slowly raises her head. "You thanked me, Jen."

JJ thinks about it a minute then joins her wife in laughter. "Uh, yeah, I guess I did. I meant it. I really am thankful for what you just did to me."

Emily, still chuckling, climbs up on the bed and gives her wife a kiss. "Then let me say you are very, very welcome, Mrs. Prentiss." She strokes her hand through JJ's hair. "I love when we have these little…spontaneous role plays, for lack of a better phrase. I love that you know I respect you when I get all…toppy."

JJ smiles. She rolls to her side and cuddles into her wife. "We both have our toppy moments. That doesn't change the love or the respect we have for each other. And I hope you know, regardless of how sexy all the women may find you tonight, I know who you're coming home with."

Emily gives her a kiss. "Same here, Jennifer. I could never love anyone the way I love you. And no woman could ever compare to your beauty. Te amo, Jennifer."

JJ returns the kiss. "Now and always, Emily. Tu eres mi mundo," she says, stealing Emily's phrase.

Emily just grins. "Back atcha, beautiful."

JJ reluctantly stands and extends her hand to her wife. "Pen will be here soon. We better look at least halfway decent."

Emily looks down at the strap on she still wears. "You mean this isn't decent enough?" she asks innocently.

JJ laughs and drags her up. "Get up, woman. No one but me sees that very special appendage."

Emily kisses her. "Yes, ma'am."


	5. Chapter 5

After leaving the kids with "Unca 'Pence" the women go out to eat and then to lesbian bar in Maryland that Emily and JJ enjoy. As soon as they walk in, Garcia starts to look around excitedly. JJ grabs her arm.

"Easy, Pen. We have all night. Just…be calm, okay?"

"Right. Calm. Okay. I need a drink."

"Emily's taking care of that. Come on; let's see if we can find a table with a good view of the dance floor."

Garcia nods and follows JJ to a standing table on the far side of the room. As she walks Garcia starts to calm down. It really is just like a straight bar with no guys. And some of the women were so handsome!

"Yep, definitely a femme," Garcia states.

"Uh, what?" JJ asks in confusion.

"The butch ones, like butcher than Emily, are for me."

JJ starts to laugh. "Ah. Of course. Well, Em isn't super butch. She just…damn, she does look good in that leather though."

They watch as Emily makes her way through the crowd with their drinks. JJ notes the number of women looking her wife over and can't help but shiver a bit. Yes, it was conceited. Yes, it was very "guy". But damn…those other women can eat their hearts out. Emily is hers!

Emily sets the drinks on the table. "Beer for me, Amaretto Sour for Pen, and a Coke with lots of ice for Jen. All good?"

JJ gives her a quick peck. "Perfect." She looks at Garcia. "And since Em is back to watch the table and the drinks, how about you and I go dance? You can start to scope the crowd."

"Excellent!" Garcia downs her drink like it's water…or maybe a steroid to give her strength. "Let's go!"

Emily and JJ exchange amused looks as the two blondes make their way to the dance floor. They aren't gone long when the first woman walks up to Emily.

"Buy me a drink, butch of my dreams? Then maybe a dance or two?"

Emily smiles kindly. "Sorry but my wife is out there dancing. She's the only one on my dance card tonight. Thank you, though. I'm flattered."

The woman shrugs. "No problem. Of course now I have to go back to my friends and tell them they were right about you being taken. Someone as hot and confident as you couldn't be single."

Emily chuckles. "Uh, thanks again."

The woman raises an eyebrow. "So, uh, flattery getting me anywhere?"

Emily shakes her head. "Afraid not. Jennifer is my one and only."

The woman sighs. "Ah, well, I tried. Can I at least tell my friends you were a stuck-up jerk?"

Emily laughs and nods. "Works for me."

"Thanks. See ya."

The woman walks away. Emily takes a swig of beer and mentally pats herself on the back.

_"Yep, Prentiss, you still got it,"_ she tells herself.

She turns her attention back to the dance floor and sees her companions had both found dance partners. She laughs as JJ subtly keeps moving out of reach of the woman dancing with her. Garcia, however, is having a great time dancing fast and close with her partner. Emily takes another drink and shakes her head.

"It's gonna be a hell of a night," she says with amusement.

* * *

After several fast songs, a slow song comes on. Garcia and her friend immediately start to sway with the music. JJ ducks away from her suitor and makes her way back to Emily. Emily wraps an arm around her wife's waist, giving her "competitor" a look that tells her JJ is most definitely taken. The other woman wisely accepts that and moves off.

"That was fun!" JJ says.

"Pen sure seems to think so," Emily says.

"She's just on a first time high. Something tells me she'll dance with quite a few women tonight but I'm not sure she'll be jumping to our side of the fence permanently."

Emily shrugs. "I don't know. She sees to be having fun on this side right now."

JJ turns back to the dance floor to see Garcia in a deep lip-lock with the woman holding her. JJ rolls her eyes.

"I hope she remembered what she promised us."

"Me, too," Emily agrees. "In the mean time, let's dance, Mrs. Prentiss."

Though they don't want to stray too far from their drinks, they do start to sway with the music right there by the table. Anyone who'd been eying one of the agents is left with no doubt they are truly only there for each other.

* * *

As the kiss ends, Garcia shivers. "Whoa."

Her dance partner smiles. "Good whoa or bad whoa?"

Garcia swallows nervously. "Definitely good whoa. Your lips are so soft. Like flower petals."

The woman grins. "Thank you. Yours are nice, too. So how was your first real kiss with a woman?"

"It was…amazing and different."

"So, do you know yet?"

Garcia grins. "Not yet, sugar. But I definitely liked that little dip into the pool."

"I'll take that as a good thing. Of course, had you immediately spit I would have guessed it wasn't so good."

Garcia laughs. "Uh, right. So, um, what do you do for a living?"

The woman blushes. "Um, I'd rather not say on a first date."

"Is that what this is? A first date?"

"Uh, more like a prelude to a first date, I hope."

Garcia blushes at the honest, yet somewhat shy response. "Jinkies. I like the sound of that."

The other lady laughs. "Did you really just say 'jinkies'? Like from Scooby Doo?"

Garcia nods. "Yeah. Just one of my many little quirks." As the music goes back to fast, Garcia looks around. "How about we go back to my table? You can meet my friends, they can size you up, and we can discuss the great quotes we can take from cartoons."

The woman smiles. "Sounds like a good plan."

The two make their way back to Emily and JJ. The Prentiss woman smile at their friend.

"Having fun, Pen?" Emily asks.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. Emily, JJ this is Stephanie. She has volunteered to help me figure out whether I'm gay, straight or bi."

Emily laughs and extends her hand. "You truly are a charitable woman."

Stephanie shrugs. "Call me an ambassador for the alternative life."

The other three laugh at the description. JJ leans on the table.

"So, Stephanie, what do you do?"

"Um, I can't really say. Of course me not saying means it's not fair for me to ask the same of you all, right?"

JJ shrugs. "Not really. But I will concede we work for one of the Alphabet Agencies."

Stephanie grins. "Then I can at least allow the same."

The four women exchange looks. Finally Garcia laughs. "FBI."

"DEA," Stephanie admits.

Garcia grins at her. "Does this mean we're on our second date?"

"Pen! Geez," JJ scolds.

Emily takes her wife's hand. "Come on, Jen. Let's go get a dance in while Garcia and Stephanie watch the table and get to know each other."

JJ nods and lets Emily lead her out onto the dance floor as "Poker Face" starts to thump through the club. The two women enjoy several fast dances together, laughing and stealing surreptitious glances at Garcia, who seems to be having a great talk with Stephanie. When the music slows, Emily pulls JJ close. JJ wraps her arms around her wife's neck. Emily leans in close to JJ's ear.

"So, think it's serious over there?"

JJ glances at their friend. "I don't know. But Stephanie seems like a good person. She will get the job hours, that's for sure. And she knows Garcia is questioning and is still interested. But I guess I sort of worry that Pen has latched onto the first person that hit on her at a major crossroad in her life."

"Kind of like with Kevin, right?"

JJ nods. "Yeah. I just don't want to see her get hurt."

"We'll do our best to make sure that doesn't happen. In the mean time," Emily leans in and gives JJ a deep kiss, "let's just enjoy our dance together."

JJ tightens her arms around her wife's neck, pulling them closer together. "Perfect plan, Mrs. Prentiss."

Emily runs her hands over JJ's back, ending with them on her wife's ass. JJ smiles as Emily pulls their hips closer together. She looks up. Blue eyes laser into brown.

"I love you, Emily. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. My life would be so empty without you. Never doubt that and never forget it."

"I won't, Jennifer. I love you, too."

The two kiss again as they sway to the music. When the kiss ends, Emily stares into her wife's eyes and starts to sing along to Madonna's "Crazy For You."

"_Slowly now we begin to move.  
Every breath I'm deeper into you.  
__Soon we two are standing still in time  
__If you read my mind, you'll see  
__I'm crazy for you.  
__Touch me once and you'll know it's true."_

JJ loves when Emily sings to her. She shows that appreciation by stopping the recital with another deep, passionate kiss. As it ends, Emily nuzzles into JJ's hair.

"I'm so happy to have this night with you."

JJ sighs, sinking against her wife. "Me, too."

They continue to dance as this song ends and Paramore's "The Only Exception" starts to play. Emily smiles. The lyrics remind her of her early days with Jen. JJ smiles, too, knowing immediately why her wife is grinning.

"I'm glad I was your exception, Emily Prentiss," JJ whispers in the brunette's ear.

Emily just pulls her wife closer, thanking God that she saw the light before losing all the wonderful things that have been gifted to her just by letting in love.

* * *

Back at the table, Garcia watches them. She so wants what they have. She turns to Stephanie. But does she want it with a woman?

"What's it like? Sex with a woman?" she asks.

Stephanie blushes. "Uh, wow…you, uh, don't pull any punches with your questions."

"Nope. Jayje is always saying I need to censor myself but what fun is that?"

Stephanie grins. "What fun indeed? Uh, sex with a woman is usually…soft, sensual, exhilarating. It can also be awkward, unsatisfying, quick."

"Oh. So pretty much like with a guy."

"Sort of. For me the difference, other than just the fact it never seemed right with a guy, was that both women seem to care about the end result. Guys seem to think if they…you know get off themselves then we are satisfied. But with women we both want the full fireworks for both of us. There's more a sense of completion to me. Um, did any of that make sense?"

Garcia nods, enthralled by the explanation. It was everything she had felt about sex with Kevin. He just wasn't as worried about her real feelings. Maybe that was just a guy thing no matter what guy. It may not make her bi or gay just…as unsatisfied as most women.

"Um, Penelope, did I say something wrong?"

"What?" Garcia asks in confusion; then she realizes how long she had been quiet. "Oh! No, just…thinking. What you said was just so...familiar. So right on what I was feeling. Do you think all men are like that?"

Stephanie shrugs. "I realized when I was 20 I was a lesbian. Haven't had any cause to investigate men since then. I'd like to think not all men are like that but I just don't know."

Garcia nods. "Oh." She thinks a minute. "Uh, you know I'm not sleeping with you tonight, right? I mean, in spite of my crazy questions."

Stephanie smiles. "I know. Hopefully you will agree to go on a date with me. If it goes well we can go out some more. And when the time is right, if it is ever right, we'll take the next step."

"Good. I just…want to be as open with you as possible. I don't want to hurt you."

"I appreciate that. Let's just play it day to day and see what happens. Sound like a good plan?"

Garcia nods. "Perfect."

* * *

It is after 2 before the ladies make it back to the Lexus. (Again…just easier to park than the Hummer.) Garcia has Stephanie's number and a potential date Tuesday night pending no work interruptions for either of them. Once they are safely in the SUV, Emily turns to her friend.

"Well, Pen, you a flaming lezbo or what?"

Garcia starts to laugh. "Funny, Princess. Let's just say I don't have a definite decision but I'm leaning towards being a fence-sitter like Jayje."

"Well, don't think Stephanie has to be the only woman you test your theories on," Emily cautions. "She seems really nice but she was also the first woman to ask you to dance."

"Actually she was the second. When I said no to the first she went to dance with Jayje."

JJ frowns. "You mean I was sloppy seconds? Ouch!"

Garcia laughs. "Your ring set is a bit of a turn off to most. Add in the women that saw you with Emily when we walked in and no one wanted to tangle with tall, dark and dangerous."

Emily grins. "And now you know why I go for 'biker chic' when out with Jen."

JJ laughs. "Right. I saw that woman hit on you the minute Garcia and I walked away."

"It was a hit and a miss. I did tell her she could tell her friends I was a jerk."

"Aw, such the good butch," Garcia teases.

Emily just smiles smugly. "Yes, yes I can be."

By the time they get back to Chateau Prentiss, Emily is dozing but Garcia is still wound up. JJ glances at her.

"So do we send the old woman to bed and talk?"

Garcia looks nervous. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." She pokes her wife. "Come on, Em. We're home. Go up to bed so Pen and I can have some girl talk."

Emily frowns through a yawn. "I'm a girl."

"But this is a best friend girl talk. Call Derek if you need to have one."

Emily grins. "All I need right now is my pillow. You two have fun."

Emily makes her way into the house and upstairs as JJ and Garcia head for the kitchen. Emily taps lightly on Reid's door when she sees the light glowing under it.

"Come in," he calls.

She opens the door to find him reading. "You didn't have to wait up."

He grins. "Reading a new series by my favorite French author."

"Ah, okay. Want me to take the monitors?"

He shakes his head. "No, I'll keep them. As late as it is you all will enjoy a good sleep in. I can get up with the munchkins."

"Okay, if you're sure. Pen and Jen are in the kitchen rehashing Pen's new flame. I'm going to bed."

"New flame?" Reid repeats with a curious look. "So…she's a lesbian?"

"She's not sure. But let's just say she had a good time tonight trying to figure it out."

Reid laughs. "Well good, I guess. See you in the morning."

"Yep. Night, Reid."

Emily gets to her room and quickly changes into sleep shorts and a tee. After brushing her teeth she collapses on the bed.

"I must be getting old. I used to be able to party all night."

Before she can contemplate it any more, she is asleep.

* * *

JJ makes hot cocoa for herself and Pen. As they sit down at the table, JJ studies her friend.

"Are you profiling me?" Garcia asks.

JJ smiles. "No. Not really. I guess just…wanting to make sure you're okay."

Garcia nods. "I really, really am. I hope if I decide I'm just a man's gal I can still be friends with Stephanie. I really like her."

"Depending on how far things go that may or may not be possible. Penelope, don't…I don't want to see you get hurt so don't just…dive into this because of Kevin. Or because of that night we all discussed the perfect woman for you."

"I'm not, Jayje. I mean, it started out because of those two things but then I realized it didn't seem…shit, wrong isn't the right word…it didn't seem incorrect for me. It just seemed…different." She takes a deep breath. "What if Kevin finds out?"

JJ thinks a second. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want to hurt him or make him think he drove me to a woman."

JJ smiles. "If he thinks that he's ignorant. He doesn't need to know until you're ready for him to know. None of us will say anything to him or anyone outside the team. You can probably expect a 'big brother' talk from Morgan but all we care about is your happiness."

"You guys rock."

JJ clinks her mug against Garcia's. "So do you."

The two sit up until nearly 4 discussing first times kissing and…other things while Garcia works through this new aspect of her life. It's going to be an interesting couple of days leading up to and including the big date on Tuesday.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily has just finished setting the dining room table when the doorbell rings. Henry starts to run towards the door.

"GOTS IT!"

JJ steps out of the kitchen and intercepts him. "Oh, no you don't, Mister. You are too young to be answering the door."

"But Henry the man, Mommy."

JJ raises an eyebrow. "Remind me to ask Uncle Spencer what he let you watch last night." She gives him a kiss and sets him down, holding his hand. "You can help me open the door but you must never, ever answer it by yourself, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy."

The two open the door to greet Regina, her husband Phil, and their daughter Tanya.

"Welcome! Come on in," JJ invites.

Regina looks around the house and shakes her head. "It's gorgeous and so not the Emily of old. Her places always looked like mini-show homes."

JJ laughs. "Yeah, I kind of taught her that family pictures, toys and the whole 'lived in' thing can be nice, too."

"Well done," Regina says with a nod.

The object of their discussion walks into the hallway. "Hi! Glad you all could make it."

"Wouldn't have missed the chance to meet and get to know Emily 'Heartbreaker' Prentiss," Phil says with a grin.

JJ turns and amused eye on her wife. "Heartbreaker? Was that a nickname or a description?"

Emily is blushing. "Uh, both, actually. Geez, I'd forgotten that. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all."

The group laughs and moves into the kitchen to grab drinks before sitting down to an early supper. Throughout the meal, JJ watches her wife and old friend catch up on 18 years worth of memories. Sprinkled in are enough tales of Emily at Yale to give the blonde plenty to hold over her wife's head in the future.

When Henry gets restless, JJ takes him and Rocky out, offering to show Phil and Tanya the activity room.

"But no darts," Henry warned. "Too young."

Phil smiles. "I like this kid. I haven't been too young for something in many years."

After they leave, Emily turns to her old friend and grins. "So, on a scale of 1-10 how surprised are you?"

"I am fully, happy 10, Emily. Like I told Jennifer at the game, I always worried you would refuse to let anyone into your life. I am so glad you've found happiness. You really do deserve it."

Emily blushes. "Thank you. I am so sorry I lost contact with you. I, um, did some undercover stuff."

Regina nods. "I know. Tom told me some of it. Sounds like it was some pretty bad stuff."

"It was but it made me see I could either stay in the darkness alone or I could take a chance on love and light." She shrugs. "So, the bad ended up being really good for me."

"Excellent." Regina glances around the dining room. "Can I guess looking around here that you finally came to grips with the 'damn Prentiss thing' as you called it? Or do FBI agents get paid a hell of a lot more than I realize?"

Emily laughs. "Definitely not agency pay taking care of the mortgage. Truth is, until Jennifer, I never really did accept the Prentiss thing. Then I realized it was something I could use to keep her and our kids, or at the time kid, safe and happy. Took finding this house to help Jennifer start coming to grips with it. Then she started paying attention to the statements and probably understands it all better than me now." Emily grins. "If she's just using me for my money I'm in trouble since she knows more about it than I do."

Regina chuckles. "Yes, I can certainly believe that."

Emily stands. "Come on, I'll give you the tour."

Emily tops off Regina's wine glass and walks her through the house. They end the tour in the basement. Regina stares at the wine cellar in awe.

"I can understand why this was the selling point for you."

Emily laughs. "Yeah, I always wanted one. This house came with it so it was like a sign. Add in the great neighborhood, proximity to Quantico and, especially, all the family amenities and it was a quick buy."

"I believe it."

"Here, for you to take with you," Emily says, walking up to a wine rack and getting a bottle of Henri Roxanne and a bottle of Grandpere's Red. "From the vineyard."

Regina starts to chuckle. "I remember when you told me and Shelly about that place. We thought you were nuts not to spend every break there. Wine, good food and hot French guys. What the heck was wrong with the place?"

Emily laughs. "Totally my own hang-ups. Taking Jen and the kids there in the spring helped heal me heal and reminded me what a touchstone it is for me."

Regina raises an eyebrow. "Heal you? You really mean that, don't you? What was wrong?"

Emily rolls her eyes. "Oh, just a minor month-long coma. No big deal."

Regina stiffens. "Girl, you better tell me more than that or I'll knock you in the head with one of these bottles."

Emily chuckles. "Note to self: gloss over injuries _before_ handing over potential weapons."

The two sit down on the small sofa there in the basement. Emily tells her about Arizona. Regina tells her about issues she'd had with her daughter's birth. Emily commiserates. They are still chatting two hours later when they hear footsteps on the stairs.

"Ah, here they are in Emily's playroom. Exercise equipment and wine: what more could a woman ask for?" JJ jokes.

Phil laughs. "Looks like it was perfect for my wife, too."

Regina grins. "Just getting home renovation ideas."

"Oh no! The basement is my man cave! You promised!"

"We'll see," she says coyly. She glances at her watch. "Guess we need to go. Tanya has a report due tomorrow so we need to get her back to school."

"Yeah, I guess so," Emily says, standing.

The group makes their way upstairs. They find Tanya reading a book to Henry and Rocky. JJ smiles.

"Babysitter! Score!" she does her victory stance.

Tanya grins. "They are great kids. I wouldn't mind at all."

"Good to know," Emily says.

Twenty minutes later Emily gives one last wave then shuts the front door. She pulls her wife into a hug.

"I can't believe how much I missed Regina."

"Probably as much as you missed Tom."

Emily nods. "Yeah. She and I talked about maybe next spring getting our little gang of misfits together for a mini-reunion back at Yale. We could visit old haunts and remind ourselves we're not 22 years old anymore."

"I think that sounds like a great idea, Em. I hope you can get it arranged. Now, how about we go check on the two cutest kids in the world and see if they want a snack or anything before bedtime?"

Emily gives JJ a quick peck. "Lead the way, Mommy Prentiss." As they walk down the hall, Emily grins. "I love our team and love the things we do together. But it's kind of nice to have friends outside the Bureau, too."

JJ nods. "I agree. Between old friends moving into the area and the families at church we're getting a nice extended group of friends that don't talk about unsubs, terrorists, murderers, and all the other fun stuff we talk about with our work friends."

Emily chuckles. "Yeah, we spent 4 hours with Regina and her family and the only time I mentioned killers was telling her about the coma I was in. Almost weird."

JJ laughs. "Sad that it's weird when we don't discuss death and mayhem."

"I know. No wonder we don't have many friends," Emily says in amusement.

JJ wraps her arm around Emily's waist as they walk down to the playroom to fetch their children.

* * *

Just after 8 Garcia calls JJ.

"She called me!" she squeals.

"Hi, Pen. Yeah, we had a good time today thanks for asking."

"Oh, stop! Stephanie called me! She said she would and she did! Guys say it and they don't but she DID!"

JJ grins. "Girls tend to keep their word a bit better than guys. It's just one of those things the fairer sex is better at."

"Yeah, I guess so. We talked for 4 hours, Jayje. I don't think I've talked to anyone other than you for that long in…in…geez, ever."

"So it was a good talk, you already said she's a good kisser, what are you thinking?"

Garcia sighs. JJ hears her flop back onto her bed. "I have no idea. It seems right one second and scary as hell the next. What if I don't know until we have sex? And then what if it's 'oops, I'm straight' and I hurt her? I'm so confused, Jayje."

"I'm not surprised. Pen, you just broke up with Kevin a week ago. Stephanie is the first woman you've looked at as potentially more than a friend. Confusion is understandable. You don't have to decide anything tonight or Tuesday or on any set day. Just decide when it's right for you and only you will know when that is."

Garcia smiles. "You're right. But want to know something?"

"What?"

"She does give me the tinglies."

JJ giggles. "The tinglies? Are you 13 or what?"

"Oh, come on, tell me Emily doesn't give you the tinglies."

JJ thinks a second. "Yeah, okay she does. I just prefer to use more adult terms instead of tinglies."

"Fine then, spoil sport. Stephanie gets me all hot and bothered like Emily does you only I won't have a Bureau SUV at my disposal to take care of the hot and botheredness."

JJ blushes. "Oh. My. God! Who the hell told you?"

Garcia giggles. "Morgan said you two got stranded. He and I talked and deduced that you all didn't spend all that time alone in a scary situation just playing canasta. He got a bit of a hint from Emily. Nice one, Jayje. Home run in an FBI vehicle. That's worth at least 25 points."

"I'm going to kill Emily. I told her not to tell!"

"She didn't. We deduced. She didn't actually admit it just told Morgan to eat his heart out. The smug grin is what confirmed it."

"She'll never grin again. Swear to me that no one other than you or Derek will EVER know this!"

"Now, you know I can only speak for me so I promise no one else will know from this point forward."

"Good." JJ thinks a second. "WAIT! What do you mean from this point forward?"

"Ooo, another call coming in. See you at work tomorrow. Toodles!"

Garcia hangs up. JJ stares at the phone a moment then shakes her head. "I swear if it's gotten around the building I will kill Garcia and Morgan both."

JJ heads off to find her wife to make sure she is appropriately warned that more than just Morgan knows what happened and there's a good chance more than he and Garcia know. They'll never be able to face anyone in the office again.

"Good thing we have options in the Prentiss businesses," she mutters to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Monday morning JJ is almost finished with her first cup of coffee when her stomach does a bit of a summersault. She rubs it a moment, then shakes her head. She takes another sip and suddenly is up and running towards the bathroom.

Emily, on the phone can only watch her wife run. She throws a pencil at Reid to get his attention. He pulls his eyes from JJ to see Emily mouth the words, "Call Garcia."

Reid nods and grabs his phone. "Garcia, JJ just took off towards the bathroom in a rush. Emily's on the phone."

"Got it, Boy Wonder."

Garcia hangs up and hurries down to the bathroom. She opens the door and nearly runs into Straus' assistant, who is hurrying out.

"Agent Jareau is, um, ill," the woman states, a little green in the gills herself.

Garcia smiles. "On it." She heads inside. "Jayje, you okay?"

JJ slowly walks out of the stall she had been in. "I…I don't know. My stomach just…turned."

Garcia reaches over and feels JJ's forehead. "You seem a little warm. Maybe it's an early flu."

"Ugh. I so don't need that right now."

Just then Emily walks into the bathroom. "Hey, sweetheart, you okay?"

JJ splashes some water on her face and rinses out her mouth. "Not sure. Pen thinks I'm a little warm. Maybe the flu?"

Emily feels her wife's cheek and nods. "You do seem warm. And Francesca just called. Henry is sick, too."

"Oh, shit."

"Yeah. Look, take a sick day. You and Henry can try to get well together while Fran just deals with Rocky. I can catch a ride with Pen or Morgan," Emily tells her.

"But you all are going away tomorrow. I should be here to- -"

"We can take work with us and if you're sick tomorrow so be it. People will still be able to reach us via cell phone," Emily insists.

"Yeah, Jayje, go on home. We can handle things today. And I will deliver your Princess Charming home in my sweet little classic convertible pumpkin."

JJ tries to come up with a viable argument against going home. She finally concedes if she stays she could get everyone sick. She sighs.

"Fine. I'll go home."

Emily kisses her cheek. "Good, baby. Go get your things. I'll let Hotch know."

The three women walk out to find their boss already waiting. He studies JJ carefully. "Straus' assistant told me. Are you okay?"

"Might be the flu," JJ admits. "Henry is sick, too."

"Then please don't make me order you home," he pleads.

JJ chuckles. "Already been browbeaten by Heckle and Jeckle here," she gestures to Emily and Garcia. "I've got a few files I can take. I'll try to come in tomorrow but if not I can still do some work from home."

"JJ, please, just get well. Rest as much as you need to. I'd rather have you healthy in the field than half-sick at home," Hotch insists.

JJ sighs. "Yeah, I guess I can see that. I'll rest a bit. Promise."

"Good. Feel better soon."

"Thanks, Hotch."

Emily and JJ head back to the bullpen as Garcia goes to her lair. Reid looks at JJ in concern.

"You okay?"

JJ grunts. "Flu."

"Ugh. Not good. Glad you're not going to Newark with us tomorrow. I'd have to insist on a breathing apparatus for you." He grins. "Or that you sit on the wing."

JJ laughs. "Thanks, Spence. Your care and concern just floor me."

He grins as Emily sits down at her own desk. JJ finishes getting her things together and walks over to her wife.

"Think I should call Francesca to see if she needs anything?"

"No, she was going to make Henry one of her homeopathic cures. You may just want to tell her to up the amount she's making."

JJ smiles and nods. "True. See you when you get home."

"Feel better, sweetheart. I love you."

"Love you, too."

JJ squeezes her wife's shoulder and heads for the door. Emily watches her go, wishing she could do more than hope for the best. She turns back to Reid and sees him studying her.

"What?"

"You could be infected, too," he notes suspiciously.

Emily grins. "Considering what we did last night, yes…yes, I could be."

Reid turns bright red at the insinuation. "I need to buy a new breathing mask," he mutters and gets back to the case in front of him.

Emily just chuckles.

* * *

JJ speaks to Francesca on the way home. The wonder-nanny promises she has plenty of the curative for JJ, too. When JJ gets home she walks in the front door and hears Rocky "singing" to herself in the playroom. Not wanting to risk getting the little one sick, JJ detours to the kitchen to find Francesca and Henry already there.

"Hey, Henry. Heard you're not feeling well," she says, squatting down beside him.

Henry throws his arms around his Mommy's neck. "Feel yucky."

"Me, too. Tell you what: how about we drink the nice tea Aunty Francesca made for us then we go upstairs to rest. We can watch 'Toys' in the bed. Sound like a good idea?"

He nods, rubbing his eyes. JJ can see the flush of fever on his cheeks. She kisses his forehead and stands.

"Hi."

"Hello, cara, you are looking a little rough. My tea is done. Make mugs for you and Henry and head upstairs. I will spend the day with the little princess."

JJ smiles. "Thanks, Francesca. I'd give you a kiss but, well…"

Francesca chuckles. "I will take, as they say, a rain check on the kiss."

JJ nods. "Deal."

She gets the two mugs ready as Francesca goes to the playroom where Rocky still sings in her playpen. When she has the cups done, JJ looks at Henry.

"Ready to go upstairs, Henry?"

Henry just nods and goes to the steps. JJ opens the child gate to let him up. She grabs the mugs and follows, pulling the gate shut with her foot. At the top of the stairs, JJ sets one mug down and opens that gate for Henry. Once they are both through she pushes that gate closed.

_"Gee, it will be nice when we can lose the gates,_" she thinks to herself.

Since Henry had never gotten out of his pajamas he climbs up on the bed and lies down on Emily's pillows. JJ smiles and sets the mugs on her nightstand. She tucks her briefcase in the office and closes that door.

"Let me change into my pj's and then our tea should be cool enough to drink, okay?"

Henry just nods. JJ's heart breaks for him. A few minutes later she sits down beside him.

"Come here, sweetie. Let's drink our tea, okay?"

Henry cuddles up to his mother and takes the mug. They both drink the minty but sweet concoction, with just a hint of ginger to settle their stomachs. JJ gets up long enough to put Toys in the DVD player then crawls back into bed. A few minutes into the movie Henry suddenly sits up.

"Henry? What's wrong?"

"Bear-Bear," he answers.

JJ smiles and kisses his forehead. "You stay here. I'll get Bear-Bear."

She goes down and fetches his favorite toy. Once he has it he snuggles up against JJ and soon both are fast asleep.

* * *

At the office, the team had met for their regular Monday morning meeting. Hotch hands a few extra folders to Emily. She raises an eyebrow.

"What's this? My wife gets sick so I get stuck with her work?"

Hotch grins. "Ah, marriage. Share and share alike, right?"

"Whatever," Emily jokes back.

"Actually, I figure if you take those home to her she'll be less likely to come in tomorrow and infect everyone around here," Hotch explains.

"Ah, good point," Emily notes, tucking JJ's files under her own.

Hotch looks around. "So, is everyone ready for tomorrow?" The team nods. "Good. Just for our own good let's go over the case together. It's been so long since it occurred it will be helpful to refresh our memories."

The team spends two hours rehashing the case until they are sure they know it front and back. As they finish Hotch shakes his head.

"Still want to throttle you for making that deal, Morgan."

Morgan smiles. "There was a time I didn't get that. But I guess your words finally made it into my head. I get it now, Hotch. Sorry I acted without warning you."

Hotch nods. "Thanks. So you'll never do it again?"

Morgan raises an eyebrow. "Really? You want me to ruin this warm fuzzy moment with a lie?"

The team laughs. Hotch stands, ending the meeting. "Be at the airstrip at 7 tomorrow. Prentiss, if you're sick: stay home! They can video chat with you the way they did with Rossi."

Emily nods. "Will do, sir."

The team goes back to their desk. Emily sees she has a text from Francesca on her personal phone. She opens it and smiles as she sees her wife and son cuddled up with Bear-Bear.

"They are so beautiful," she whispers.

"Who are?" Reid asks.

Emily turns the phone and shows him. He smiles. "Make sure you tell my Godson that his Uncle Spencer hopes he feels better soon."

Emily nods. "You know I will." She sends a quick text back to Francesca. "_Thank you for this picture. And thank you especially for taking care of them. Love you!"_

* * *

Around 2:30 Emily's phone rings. "Prentiss," she answers efficiently.

"Prentiss, Harlan Wayans here."

Emily sits back in her chair. "Hey, Harlan. How are things going?"

"Good. We've gotten a lot of information out of the members of the cell you captured. Turns out several are from affluent families and life on Guantanamo Bay is not quite up to par for them."

Emily laughs. "Ah, the poor babies."

Harlan chuckles. "Exactly. So, I wanted to let you know to keep the evening of October 14 free. That's when you and both your teams will be honored for your work on this situation."

Emily groans. "Damn it, Harlan, can't they just mail them or something?"

Harlan laughs. "Uh, no. A few Senators and Representatives will be there and the President will be there to give you the Public Safety Officer Medal of Valor."

"For fuck's sake, Harlan, that's not right. Everyone put their life on the line that day. Throughout the whole damn month! We should all be getting that damn award."

Reid glances up, hearing the anger and frustration in Emily's voice. He feels for her, knowing she really does hate being singled out in a team effort. But he agrees with Harlan that Emily really does deserve the praise and recognition.

"Emily, it's out of my hands. Besides, you were the only one caught on camera saving both Houses of Congress, a woman and her child, and all the first responders rushing into that area."

Emily runs a hand over her face as she stares at the ceiling. Finally she sighs. "Maybe we'll be in Alaska on a case and unable to get back."

Harlan chuckles. "It's already been sent up to Director Ryder that you will be available even if the rest of the team is not."

"Son of a bitch, Harlan! Since when do awards mean more than people's lives? That's just fucked!"

"Your team will do just fine without you for a case, Emily. You proved that when you joined this task force," he states with finality. "You'll be at the ceremony, you'll smile for the cameras, you'll shake people's hands, and then you can go back to the BAU."

Emily just shakes her head. "But you can't make me like it."

Harlan chuckles. "I wouldn't dare to try. See you on the 14th."

"Yeah, see you then." Emily hangs up and leans her face into her hands.

Reid gives her a second. "When?"

"October 14," Emily mumbles. "Big fucking to-do with Congressmen and the President."

"I'm not surprised. You saved them all, Emily."

Emily spreads her fingers and stares at Reid. "Oh, not just me, Reid. We're all going to be there."

Reid blanches. "Oh."

"Only way you all get out of it is if we're on a case. I'll be made to return for it no matter what."

Reid shakes his head. "I can understand why they want to celebrate you but, well, I also understand your point about how victims should be more important than awards. Emily, you deserve the kudos. I know I could never have done what you did. Not many people could have organized the two teams and seen the threads to put together what was going to happen. Not many would have realized as quickly what was really happening at the Capital that Wednesday. I sure as hell didn't."

Emily raises an eyebrow. "Are you giving the speech honoring me or what?" she jokes.

He grins. "If they ask I would do so proudly. But since I'll be standing there awkwardly getting some sort of medal, too, I guess I can't."

Emily manages a smile. "Right." She sighs and sits up straighter. "Well, nothing to do but get to work. I've been around politicians long enough to know if they've made their decision there is no changing it."

"Then why did you try to get Harlan to try?" Reid asks with a grin.

Emily chuckles. "I wanted to make sure he knew just how much I hated the whole damn thing."

Reid laughs and the two agents get back to the work in front of them.

* * *

When Emily walks in that night to Chateau Prentiss, she finds Francesca and Rocky in the kitchen. She smiles at her daughter.

"Hey, sweet girl."

"Mama! Love!"

Emily lifts her out of the highchair. "I love you, too, Rocky. Have you been a good girl for Aunty Francesca?"

"Si! Rock good."

Emily's eyes widen. "Good girl! That was nearly a full sentence!" She kisses her cheek. "Such a sweet, smart girl. Just like your brother."

Rocky gets sad. "No Ree."

"I know, honey. Henry is sick. But he'll be better in a few days and able to play with you. I promise."

"Kay, Mama. Love Mama!"

"I love you, too, Rocky."

She sets her back in the highchair and goes over to Francesca.

"That picture was wonderful, Francesca. Thank you."

The nanny smiles. "It was too cute not to take. Seeing JJ cuddling her son and Bear-Bear just warmed my heart. I knew it would help yours, too."

Emily nods. "It did, thank you."

Emily tells Francesca about the award ceremony. "I am hoping we can invite guests. If so, I'd love you and Stephen to attend."

Francesca's eyes get wide. "Me? But why?"

Emily takes her hand. "I couldn't have done that task force without you being here for my wife and children. I couldn't have…have gone off to find myself again without you, Francesca. Your presence here gave me the strength and courage to work there. We can call Marty Jones and get the name of that teenager that watches Skippy and his brother when they go out."

Francesca pulls Emily close and gives her a kiss. "I would be honored, cara. I will ask Stephen to clear that night."

Emily smiles. "Thank you. I should get the full details tomorrow. Even if you can't attend we can still arrange a sitter and you two can have a night out. Even if Jen is off on a case I will be here. I can't duck the ceremony no matter what."

"And well you shouldn't. You have earned those medals, Emily. You should just accept them and be proud of them."

Emily raises an eyebrow. "And did you accept your awards so freely and whole-heartedly?"

Francesca laughs. "Of course not, cara. People were not to know what I did. My medals were classified." She sighs. "I often wished I could tell more people, especially my family, about them but…"

Emily nods. "I know." She takes the woman's hand. "Can I just tell you I'm glad you got out of the spy game in time to care for a little American girl in a land far away?"

Francesca kisses Emily's cheek. "Me, too, cara. God works in mysterious ways. I was not sure I had made the right decision. Now…now I know I did. Coming back to you as a nanny in time to be close to my granddaughter just means God will do as He does to place us where we need to be. Though we may question Him at the time, He knows our path."

Emily nods. "Yes, He does. Now, how about I go check on a couple of blondes, get changed and come back down to relieve you of duty?"

"Take your time, cara. Rocky and I will be just fine."

"Of that I have no doubt at all, Francesca."

Emily squeezes the nanny's hand and heads up to check on JJ and Henry. She smiles when she enters the bedroom and sees them watching 'Toys'.

"Hi."

Henry looks at her. He smiles but it's not his normal exuberant greeting. "Hi, Mama."

Emily sits down and feels his head. He is warm. "You're not looking too good, Champ."

"Feel yucky. Throwed up."

"You did? My poor boy." She leans over and kisses the top of his head. "Did the tea from Aunt Franny help?" He nods. "And is Mommy being nice and sharing the bed or is she hogging it all?" she asks with a grin.

She is rewarded with a small smile. "Her share. Makes Henry happy."

"Good." She looks up at JJ. "How are you feeling, Mommy?"

"Better than earlier. I think it's the tea and the company," she says, giving Henry a hug. "We'll be okay. We've got Francesca's medicine and lots of Disney movies to get us through."

"Good. So you taking tomorrow, too?" Emily asks.

"Depends. Did you bring files home for me?"

Emily chuckles and pats her briefcase. "You know it."

"Then I probably will if only to make sure no one else catches whatever this is."

"Then let me thank you on behalf of the office," she replies with a smiles. "Just so you know, Reid went out at lunch and bought sanitary wipes and cleaned your desk and keyboard."

"Oh good grief," she laughs.

"Yep. And he plans to update his gas mask to wear on the jet tomorrow in case I'm infected, too." She looks down at Henry. "Your Uncle Spencer says he loves you and hopes you get better soon."

Henry grins. "Live long and prosper, Unca 'Pence." He holds up his hands in the Vulcan 'V'.

Emily laughs and kisses his head again. "I will pass that on."

"Yep, another nerdling in my life," JJ states proudly.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning the team settles onto the jet for the flight to Newark. Emily moans.

"Do you think it still smells?"

"What still smells?" Reid asks.

"Newark," Emily and Morgan answer together.

"Was it bad?" Garcia asks.

"Bad doesn't begin to cover it, Baby Girl," Morgan tells her.

Garcia groans. "Great. So glad my testimony might be necessary. Kind of ruins the fun of being on the jet." She pops up to get a cup of coffee and smiles. "But just a little. I LOVE this plane!"

The agents laugh as the analyst makes the most of the goodies on board. Once they are in the air, Hotch moves to the middle of the plane.

"The D.A. plans to start with you, Morgan. He's made a room available for the rest of us to use as an office. He still hopes to be done with all of us today but has hotel rooms for us nearby in case we run over into tomorrow." He sighs. "Now the bad news."

"You mean the bad news isn't we could be stuck in Newark for 2 days?" Emily deadpans.

Hotch grins. "No. There are storms over Jersey. We may be delayed landing."

"Which will surely mean a late start to the interviews and an overnight stay in the Garden State," Morgan concludes.

Hotch nods. "Exactly."

"And meanwhile Rossi is having a romantic week in France with Straus. The bastard," Emily mutters.

Everyone chuckles, not at all disagreeing with the statement. The team settles in to relax a bit. About 15 minutes before they land they enter the storm front. The plane is tossed around like a toy. Garcia has one of Morgan's hands in a vice grip.

"I hate the plane. I hate the plane. I hate the plane," Garcia mutters over and over.

After nearly 45 minutes in the storm (and three air-sick bags used by team members who shall remain anonymous to protect their tough image) the plane finally lands. The agents gratefully disembark. The D.A.'s assistant meets them.

"Welcome back. Sorry we couldn't have planned better weather for you."

Hotch nods. "Maybe if this goes to trial you can work on that."

The man smiles. "Done."

* * *

That evening Emily flops onto one of the beds in the hotel room. "I think I still feel motion sick."

Garcia flops onto the other bed. "Me, too." She grins and looks at Emily. "At least you and I didn't lose our breakfast. Boys are such wimps."

Emily chuckles. "Right."

(Okay…so now you know who puked on the plane. Garcia's right: boys are wimps.)

Garcia rolls to her side. "Going to call Jayje?"

Emily nods. "Yeah. Just want to check on her and Henry, especially. If you want to go ahead and go to dinner with the guys I'll just order in."

"Nah, I'll wait for you. Reid and Morgan don't plan to eat. Hotch plans to call room service because he has some sort of report due."

"Okay, give me a few to touch base with Jen and the kids then we can figure out what to do."

"Works for me."

Garcia pulls out her laptop as Emily grabs her personal phone. She calls the house number just in case Jen is sleeping. Francesca answers.

"Hello, cara. How is New Jersey?"

"Rainy, dreary, smelly and tiring," Emily answers.

"Ah, I see. I can guess you are calling for all of us but especially to check on the patients?"

Emily smiles. "Yep. Are they better?"

"Si, mostly. Henry's fever broke but he still feels a little yucky. Jennifer started to feel better then got sick again. She is sleeping right now. Henry is here to try to eat some soup with Rocky and I."

"That's great. Can I talk to them? I won't keep them long."

"Of course, cara. Henry, would you like to speak to Mama?"

"Mama!"

Emily is thrilled to hear his voice almost as excited as normal and much better than the day before.

"Hi, Mama!"

"Hi, Champ. You feeling better today?"

"Si, Mama. Watched Mary Popcorn today!"

Emily grins at the misnomer for 'Mary Poppins', "Really? That's great! That was always one of my favorites. Did you like the dancing penguins?"

"Si! And the horsies. Also watched the bed one."

"Do you mean 'Bedknobs and Broomsticks'?"

"Si! Soccer is fun!"

"Yes, it is."

They talk a few more minutes about the movies before Henry has to stop to eat. He gives the phone to his sister.

"Mama, Wok."

"Hi, Mama! Mama love. Ree and Mommy sick."

Emily just shakes her head, amazed by the little girl's speech. "Yeah, they are. Are you being quiet and good so they can rest?"

"Si, Mama." She babbles on but Emily realizes more and more 'sounds' are becoming words. She hopes the thrill of hearing her children learn never diminishes. "Go Mama. Eat. Mama love!"

"I love you, too, sweetheart. Enjoy your dinner."

"Emily?"

"Hey, Francesca. Guess whatever your feeding them is better than chatting with me."

Francesca chuckles. "What can I say, cara? My cooking is wonderful."

Emily laughs. "I agree fully and completely. I'll let you get back to them. Tell Jen to call or text me later if she feels like it. If she doesn't I understand. I just want her to feel better. Tell her I love her."

"I will, cara. Take care of yourself up there."

"I will. Love you, Francesca."

"Love you, too, Emily."

Emily hangs up and looks over at Garcia. She stares at the analyst and the silly grin on her face.

"Pen? What's up?"

"Well, Stephanie and I were supposed to have our first date tonight. Instead I am here so she sent me an email telling me all about her plans for us."

"Aw, too cute. So you were going to get laid tonight?"

Garcia blushes brightly. "NO! Geez, Emster! No, we were going to go to dinner then to this little coffee shop she knows that plays good jazz music low enough to talk. And then if it went well we'd share a kiss goodnight. That's all."

Emily smiles. "Sounds perfect."

"Yeah, it does. And even better? She gets it about the job. She is proud I'm missing our date because we helped stop the bad guys. She so TOTALLY gets it!"

"I'm happy for you, Pen," Emily says hesitantly.

Garcia raises an eyebrow. "But…?" she prompts.

Emily sighs and sits up. "She's your first woman and the first person after Kevin. A double-whammy rebound. Just…protect your heart, okay?"

Garcia smiles. "I will. Promise. Come on, I'll treat you to dinner."

"Great! I love it when someone spends Bureau money on me."

Garcia just giggles as the two women head out for dinner at a restaurant beside the hotel.

* * *

Wednesday morning JJ is still not feeling well. She has no fever but is still having trouble keeping food down. She decides to go ahead and go into work since she figures she can't be contagious. As she starts to gather up the case files she was working on the night before a photo of a crime scene hits her wrong…and she races back into the bathroom in time to lose her breakfast and first cup of coffee. She slumps down beside the toilet, leaning back against the wall.

"What the flying fuck is going on? I don't feel sick I just feel…feel…achy. Shit, maybe all the healthy stuff Francesca has me eating is twisting my insides around. Too many years of junk food and okay stuff suddenly getting replaced by the organic and soy stuff is just too big a difference."

She sighs and rubs her stomach. She doesn't want to move too soon in case her stomach hasn't finished revolting. Her mind starts to wander to recent events. She frowns when she thinks about the irrational fear she had in Portland, the reaction to the case pic this morning, weird cravings she's had, and finally her desire to shower after reading certain cases, add in her sudden insatiable appetite for sex and she has an epiphany.

"Holy shit…" she mutters. "No fucking way…"

She grabs her phone off her hip and makes a call. Yes, she would be taking another sick day but today she would be seeing a doctor.

* * *

At 2:00 the team settles onto the jet for the flight back to Quantico. They had already been warned that the storms the day before in New Jersey were now down in Virginia so it could be a bumpy ride.

Garcia and Emily sit FAR away from the men.

They are in the air about 15 minutes when Emily gets a text from JJ. With her phone on the table between them, Emily just hits the open command. Garcia sees the picture and frowns.

"Damn, is that a satellite shot of the storm front?" she asks.

Emily frowns. "I don't think so. It looks more like a- -"

Her voice chokes off as she grabs the phone and studies the picture intently. Her face pales and her mouth drops open. Garcia gets worried.

"Emily? Emily, honey, what's wrong?"

Hotch, Morgan and Reid hear the analysts concerned voice and turn their attention to Emily. Morgan looks over the back of his seat and sees her face. He quickly stands.

"Em? What is it?"

A tear slides down Emily's cheek as she turns the phone towards her concerned friends.

"Twins."


	9. Chapter 9

When JJ calls Dr. Kendle Manton to tell her about the strange symptoms she finds out she can't get in for a sonogram until 1 due to a heavy morning schedule. She quickly stands and hurries down to see Francesca.

"Francesca! I have a doctor's appointment at 1."

Francesca studies the woman in front of her. Her eyes are wide, almost with shock. Her cheeks are flushed. "Cara, what is wrong?"

"I…I think I'm pregnant."

Francesca's eyes get wide. "But…but you had…there was…"

JJ nods. "I know. I swear, Francesca, what I had at the Capital was not spotting. And it was a full period! Five days of it! But…shit, maybe I'm wrong but- -"

"Bad word, Mommy! Time out!" Henry scolds.

It takes JJ a second to realize what she said. She blushes. "Uh, right, Henry. I'm sorry. Let me finish with Aunt Franny and I'll serve my time out, okay?"

"Okay. No playing!"

"I won't. Promise." She turns back to Francesca and tells her about the clues she has put together. "I know sometimes women still have a menstrual cycle after they get pregnant. It's rare but it happens. Maybe…maybe I…do you think?"

Francesca shrugs. "Perhaps, Cara. When is the appointment?"

"At 1."

"Want us to take you?"

JJ slowly shakes her head. "No, I…I think I want to go alone. If it's not I may be…well…upset. But I think I'm right, Fran. I really, really do."

Francesca pulls her close and kisses her cheek. "I will say a prayer for you, Jennifer."

"Thanks. I'll be upstairs trying to keep my mind off what might be. Oh, damn, I've been drinking coffee! What if- -"

"Jennifer, you have been careful about it in hopes of making your body better for the next insemination. You've limited yourself to 2 cups a day. Have you broken that?"

"Um, well, a couple times."

"And you have been eating healthier than ever before. Your body is fine and I am sure Dr. Manton will say the same. The bambino, if it is there, will be just fine."

"God, I hope so. I just…honestly…I don't know what I'll do if I'm not. I just got past the disappointment and all of the sudden hope is in me again."

"You will be okay, cara. Are you going to call Emily?"

JJ shakes her head. "No. If I'm wrong I'll tell her when she gets home. If I'm right I'll send her the sonogram picture." She smiles. "It will shock the heck out of her."

Francesca chuckles. "Yes, it will. Go, rest some, cara."

JJ nods and goes upstairs to serve her Time Out and to try to rest before the doctor's appointment.

* * *

At 1:43 Dr. Manton slowly brings the transducer over her patient's abdomen. JJ's eyes are scrunched closed, unable to look at the monitor in case she is wrong about the baby. Dr. Manton smiles when she sees the embryo firmly attached to the side of JJ's womb. She says nothing just takes a gamble and reaches over to turn up the sound. As the gentle thumping starts to come through the speakers JJ slowly opens her eyes, recognizing the sound.

"Oh my God…I was…it's…am I…"

Dr. Manton nods. "Yes, you are. This is why I wanted you to come in. Stressful jobs such as yours, especially with what you were doing at the time, can cause a full period even if you are pregnant."

JJ is staring at the screen. "I'm sorry, Dr. Manton. I was just…so sure there was no baby. Things had gotten so bad so quickly I just…I really thought the stress won."

"It sure didn't." Dr. Manton had been listening carefully to the heartbeat.

JJ frowns suddenly. "Oh, God…the heartbeat isn't right. That's not good. Have I hurt the baby? What have I done? Do you know what's wrong?"

"Maybe. In fact…I have a feeling…"

She slowly moves the transducer. JJ starts to demand to know what's wrong. Her voice chokes off as the transducer locates a second embryo. JJ's eyes widen.

"Holy shit!"

Dr. Manton just chuckles. "Let's check everywhere, shall we?"

She slowly, carefully moves the transducer around until she confirms everything. "Jennifer Prentiss, you have 2 viable fetus' calling your womb home the next several months."

JJ's eyes are impossibly wide as Dr. Manton adjusts the screen to show JJ a good view of both her little babies. The blonde agent starts to cry.

"Oh, my babies! Oh…oh, Emily…oh, baby…TWINS!"

Dr. Manton nods. "Yes, ma'am. I assume you want a shot of this to send to Emily? As well as the whole ultrasound?"

JJ nods. "Oh, yes. Yes, please!"

"Okay. Why don't you get situated and we'll meet in my office to decide the next few steps for you since you're carrying multiples. It will be a little different for you this time around."

JJ nods. "Right. Of course. Oh, wow…twins." She chuckles. "Wait until Mark hears how I topped him this time!"

Dr. Manton laughs. "Ah, sibling rivalry at its best."

* * *

JJ is sitting in her Hummer waiting impatiently for Emily to call her. She figured it would take 2 minutes tops from the time she sent the picture. Thanks to the storms (and shaking fingers) it takes almost 3. She answers as soon as the phone starts to register the call.

"Emily!"

"Jennifer! Oh, shit, baby! Are you serious? Are you sure?"

JJ starts to cry at the excitement in Emily's voice. "Yes, baby. Twins! They are there and okay and their heartbeats are perfect and, oh, honey, TWINS!"

Emily is crying, too. Derek massages her shoulders, as everyone else is overcome with emotion, too. "Oh, Jen…I am so…oh, honey…" Emily just can't string a sentence together to convey how happy she is.

Garcia grabs the phone. "JAYJE! We are so happy! Two times the awesomeness of nursery set up and toys and diapers! We are so happy!"

"Thanks, Pen. Emily should be getting the full sonogram in a few minutes. I just…I can't believe it!"

"Well believe it. And know you'll have 6 'mothers' making sure you do everything you have to do to keep those sweet little babies safe and happy and healthy."

JJ laughs through her tears. "Yeah, I know."

"OH LOOK!" Emily shrieks. The sonogram video had arrived to her other phone. "Look at my babies!"

JJ can hear her wife's excitement as well as that of her teammates. Emily grabs the phone back from Garcia.

"Oh, they are so, so tiny! But so, so perfect! Thank you, Jennifer!"

"No need to thank me, sweetheart. This was a real team effort when you think about it."

Emily chuckles. "True. Oh, God, I can't wait to see you! We may land late due to the storms but know I will be heading right to you as soon as we get home."

"I'll be waiting, baby. I love you."

"I love you, too, Jen. I love you so, so much."

* * *

Though the team lands on time it still feels like an eternity to Emily. She runs to her Lexus and is still pulling on her seatbelt as she drives out of the lot. Her teammates just watch, smiling at her antics but understanding them completely.

When she gets home she leaves everything in her car as she gets out. JJ meets her in the garage. Emily lifts her up and spins her around. JJ laughs.

"Good to see you, too, Emily."

Emily sets her down and stares into soft blue eyes. "I love you, Jennifer Prentiss."

The two share a deep, love-filled kiss. As it ends Emily drops to her knees and lifts JJ's shirt.

"Hi, guys. I'm the Mama. I am so, so happy to know you're in there. I promise anything your Mommy needs to keep you in there happy and healthy until you're ready to be born she will have. So you just stick in there and do your thing, okay?" She looks up at JJ. "They say okay."

JJ laughs as Emily stands. She frames her wife's cheeks with her hands. "I'm not sure when I was more shocked by a pregnancy: this time or Henry."

Emily grins. "Good question. You're not too good at figuring this stuff out, are you?" she teases.

JJ grins. "At least I realized before I went back for the next insemination. That would have been very confusing."

Emily chuckles and gives her wife another kiss. "To say the least. But Doc says they're okay? Really?"

JJ nods. "Really. The healthy changes I'd made in hopes of getting pregnant worked well for the nesters. Even though I've had some coffee I've cut my intake enough it shouldn't cause a problem especially if I stop drinking it now."

"Good. Good. Okay. So what else do we need to do?"

JJ smiles. "Plan a nursery for 2, inform our families, and then go celebrate our news."

Emily nods. "Sounds perfect." She looks at her watch. "Mom and Dad should still be awake. Should we call them first?"

JJ nods. "Yeah, Dad won't be home from work yet. I'd like to tell my parents together."

"Okay. Let me say hello to Henry and Rocky and we can make the calls."

"Alright."

JJ gives her wife another kiss. Holding hands they enter the house so Emily can say hello to the two cutest kids in the world. Emily pokes her head into the playroom.

"Hey, Champ. Hey, Sweet Girl."

"Mama!" the kids squeal and run to her.

Emily kneels and accepts their hugs. She runs a hand through Henry's hair.

"Feeling better, Champ?"

"Si, Mama. Dranked tea and wested."

"That's good." She kisses his cheek then turns to Rocky. "And how are you doing, little one?"

"Good. Playing."

Emily chuckles. "That's good, Rocky." She looks up at Jen. "She's learned so many words!"

JJ just nods. "Yep, she's growing up."

Emily turns back to her kids. "You two are growing up so fast and are so smart. I love you both so much."

Henry hugs Emily tightly. "Love Mama!"

Rocky joins in the group hug. "Mama love!"

Emily could sit like that forever, just loving holding her children. She has a flash of fear: how will she show enough love to 4 kids? Rocky and Henry simultaneously kiss her cheek. Emily sighs. She'd figure it out. She sits back from the hugs.

"Mommy and I need to make a phone call. Can you two keep playing here for a little while?"

The kids nod and run back to what they had been doing. For the first time Emily notices Francesca sitting in the rocking chair.

"Oh, hi, Francesca. Didn't see you there."

Fran smiles. "Not surprising, cara. Go make the call you must make. Then you two can speak with the children together."

Emily looks up at JJ in surprise. "You didn't tell them?"

JJ shakes her head. "We should tell them together," she explains, running her hand over Emily's head.

Emily stands. "Thank you. I can't wait. Let's go call London."

JJ nods and walks out hand-in-hand with her wife.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello, Emily! Can I assume since you are calling from your house nothing is wrong?"

Emily smiles. "You would be mostly right."

"Mostly?" the ambassador echoes.

"Well, Jen and I have a bit of bad news. You may want to get Father on the phone."

Elizabeth raises an eyebrow. Was her daughter about to announce she's making the biggest mistake of her life and divorcing Jennifer? "Gerald! Get on the phone!" she yells. "Emily, if this is what I think it is I hope you have thought it over very, very carefully."

Emily winks at JJ. "Oh, we have, Mother. And now it is what it is."

"This is Gerald," her father answers officially.

"Hi, Dad, it's me and Jennifer."

"Hello, dear. Is something wrong? Your mother sounds tense?"

"Nothing is wrong. Well, I do have a little bit of bad news."

"Oh?" he asks suspiciously. "What?"

"You will have to double the number of Christmas presents you buy your grandkids every year," she tells them.

There is a moment of silence while her parents process what she has said. Elizabeth speaks first.

"Double them?" she repeats wondrously. "Emily…are you saying…"

"Jennifer…are you expecting…twins?" Gerald finally manages to ask.

JJ grins proudly. "Yes, Gerald. Twins."

There are excited sounds coming across the Atlantic. "Oh, Sweethearts! We are so happy! But I thought that it didn't work?" Elizabeth finally responds.

JJ shrugs. "I thought so, too. But I was wrong. Dr. Manton thinks stress caused me to have a cycle even though two of the embryos took. They are healthy and strong. We'll send you all the sonogram tonight but wanted to tell you personally."

"I am so happy for you two! Make a list of everything you will need and let us know the nursery theme. I can't wait to buy for two!" Elizabeth is so excited. "Will you find out the sexes?"

JJ nods. "Probably. With two we'll need to make sure we are really prepared."

"Well, prepared you will be. I dare say your families and your team will see to that," Gerald jokes.

"True," Emily agrees.

"Expect a few baby gifts when we come for your awards ceremony. And, Jennifer, let us know any cravings you have. We can bring some goodies with us if you need them."

JJ laughs. "Will do, Elizabeth. I know I'd love some of those cream-stuffed meringues from Marks & Spencers. They are wonderful!"

"You'll have them then, Jennifer," Elizabeth agrees.

"So, you are coming for the medal ceremony?" JJ confirms

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Gerald tells her. "Elizabeth and Sandy spoke last night. They will be there, too."

JJ rolls her eyes. "Why am I not surprised you knew before I did?"

The couples continue to talk for another 30 minutes before Emily finally insists they need to get the kids ready for dinner so they can call the Jareau's in a little while. As they hang up, Emily pulls JJ close.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?"

JJ smiles. "Not in the last 5 minutes."

"I've been slacking. I love you, Jennifer Jareau Prentiss. Thank you for…for these two incredible gifts," she rubs JJ's stomach. "You can count on me to be here for you every step of the way. I won't be running away from you again ever. I swear."

JJ nods. "I know, Emily. I love you, too."

The two share another kiss then go down to get their kids fed.

* * *

"Hi, Jenny!"

"Hi, Mom! Is Dad close to the phone, too?"

"Sure he is. Hold on." She leans away from the phone. "Alan? Pick up the phone," she orders.

"Hey, Sports Star. How you doing?"

"I'm great, Dad. I just wanted to call to tell you I'm a better child than Mark."

Emily rolls her eyes in amusement.

"Oh? And why is that?" her mother asks curiously.

"You know how I thought the nesters didn't take? I was wrong."

There is silence a moment then Alan speaks. "Wrong? You mean…oh, honey, are you pregnant?"

"Yep." JJ pauses. "With twins."

"WHEEEEEEEE!" Sandy squeals.

Alan starts to laugh. "Twins! Wow! So that's why you're better than Mark!"

"Yep."

"Oh, Jenny!" her mother gushes. "But I thought…"

"Jen's stress caused a cycle. She's been sick a couple days and had a few other symptoms so she went to see Doc Manton. Turns out two of the nesters found the perfect place to hook up and hang out for 8 months," Emily explains.

JJ rolls her eyes. "You make them sound like RV's and I'm the RV park."

Emily just winks at her. "So, think you all can handle twins along with a youngster from Mark and Shelby?"

"Oh, Emily, we'll handle it just fine," Sandy assures her. "We are so happy for you two. We can't wait to see you in two Fridays. We're proud of you and love you so much. You deserve the happiness these two babies will add to your family."

"Thanks, Mom. We're really excited, too."

"How are Henry and Rocky taking it?"

"They get told after Mark and Shelby. It will be their bedtime story," JJ explains.

"Good. I hope it gives them both wonderful dreams," Alan tells them.

They talk a little longer then hang up. JJ next dials Mark and Shelby's number.

"Hey, Stinkerbell."

"Mark! Just because you're jealous that I'm now officially the better child doesn't mean you can call me that!"

Mark starts to chortle. "Oh, and why are you officially the better child?"

"Because I'm giving Mom and Dad twins."

There is a grand pause. "Tw- -twins? Seriously?" he asks emotionally.

JJ tears up. "Yeah, twins, Mark. The nesters took and I'm carrying twins."

"Oh, Jenny! Jenny! That's…oh, Jenny!"

Emily grins. "Yeah, that's kind of how I felt, too. Mark…we can never thank you and Shelby enough."

"Emily, I just…I am so happy for you both. And I'm really you glad you bought a huge house. Now you just need to trade in your SUV's for cargo vans."

Emily starts to laugh. "Oh, geez, I hadn't even thought of that! Guess we need to think about that soon. Or figure out a way to attach car seats to the luggage racks."

Mark bursts out laughing. "Yeah, cause that's safe and legal."

JJ grins. "And that's why I'll make the vehicle decisions." Emily leans over and kisses her wife's cheek. "Is Shelby home?"

"She's actually out with a friend right now. They are both pregnant and both decided they needed to go shopping tonight. Nesting has started in full for both of them."

"Rats. We wanted to tell her, too. Make sure you don't forget to tell her, big brother," JJ warns him.

"I won't. Promise. Wow, Jenny…twins…that's just amazing."

"I know. Scary, too."

"Yeah, I bet. Well if you need anything at anytime just call. I love you, Jenny."

"I love you, too, Mark."

"And, Emily, I love you. Same goes for you: if you need anything, call."

"I will, Mark. Thank you so much for the gift you have given us again. And again."

"Truly my pleasure, Emily. Wow, I can't wait to tell Shell. She'll be so happy for you two!"

"Tell her to call if she wants. If not, we'll talk to her this weekend. Take care, Mark."

"You, too, Jenny. Love you guys."

"Love you," Emily says as the call ends. She pulls her wife close. "So, ready to tell Henry and Rocky?"

JJ just relaxes into her wife's arms. "In a second. Just want to…bask a moment in your arms."

Emily kisses her temple. "Bask away, sweetheart. You have certainly earned the right."

They sit there together for 10 minutes, both imagining what their world will be like with two more children in it. JJ eventually turns her head to look at her wife.

"We are in such deep shit."

Emily laughs and kisses her nose. "You said it, Mrs. Prentiss."

Laughing, the two stand to go let their current children know about the siblings coming in a few months. Emily sits in the window seat as JJ pulls the rocker over to it.

"Come here, kids," Emily calls.

Henry and Rocky run over. He climbs in their Mama's lap as Rocky gets in their Mommy's. Emily kisses his cheek and looks to JJ. JJ smiles.

"Henry, do you remember when Mama was pregnant with Rocky?"

Henry thinks a second then shakes his head. "No."

Emily laughs. "Ah, okay. Next try, Mommy?"

JJ reaches behind her back and pulls out the book they used to read to Henry to help him understand about Rocky coming along.

"Remember this book, Henry?" She holds up the copy of "Baby On the Way" and smiles at him.

He thinks a minute. "Yeah. About Wok."

JJ smiles. "Yes, it was about Rocky. But now it's going to be about the new babies."

Henry frowns. "What new babies?"

JJ smiles. "I went to see the doctor today and I am going to have 2 little babies in a few months."

Rocky just stares at her mother, not quite understanding. Henry gets a very "Emily" look on his face as he considers this information.

"Why?"

"Well, your Mama and I love you two so much and you're such good brother and sister we wanted another baby, too. But it turns out instead of one baby coming in a few months I'll have 2 babies."

"Oh." He thinks some more. "Can Henry have a bwother?"

Emily chuckles and kisses his head. "Well, we don't know yet, Champ." She pulls out her phone and shows him the sonogram picture. "See these two little circles?" He nods. "The little white blobs inside are the babies. They are still growing so we don't know if they are brothers or sisters or both."

"Oh." He studies the picture then looks at his Mommy. "Henry want a bwother."

JJ laughs. "I'll do my best, Henry. I promise to try but can't promise one will be a brother."

He thinks a bit. "But if it's a bwother then Wok can have a sister and it will be fair."

JJ nods, liking that logic. "That's very true, Henry. But right now it is up to God what I have."

Henry nods. "Okay. Henry talk to God. God love Henry."

Emily hugs him close, always surprised by just how much she loves this little boy. "I love you so much, Henry. You talk to God and we'll see what He says in a few months, okay?"

"Okay, Mama." He hops down and walks over to JJ. He leans close to her tummy. "Hi, bwother." He looks at JJ. "What's name?"

"We don't know yet. We'll have to figure it out before they are born."

"Lightning?"

Emily hides her laugh behind her hand as JJ rolls her eye. "Henry, we're not naming your siblings after the movie 'Cars'."

"Oh." He thinks a second. "Buzz?"

"Or after the movie 'Toys'. But I promise, once we have a few ideas we'll ask you and Rocky, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy. I share my toys with babies."

JJ runs a hand through his hair. "That's a good boy. Sharing is very nice."

"Henry nice."

"Yes, he is. Very nice." She gives him a kiss. She looks down at Rocky. "So, what do you think about all this, Rock?"

Rocky raises a hand. "Cookie?"

Emily nods. "I agree. We need a cookie to celebrate."

"Yay! Cookie, Wok!"

Emily and JJ stand and take their kids into the kitchen for a cookie and milk before bed. After all, if having 2 siblings on the way isn't a good reason for a cookie what is?"


	11. Chapter 11

Thursday JJ walks into the bullpen to see a big vase of flowers and a "Congratulations!" balloon on her desk. She smiles when Morgan, Hotch, Garcia and Reid clap as she walks up.

"Thanks, guys."

Garcia gives her a big hug. "I am sooooooooooooo happy! You are going to get so fat and grumpy and bloated and have the two most beautiful little babies!"

JJ rolls her eyes. "Gee, you make it sound so appealing."

Hotch pats her on the shoulder. "I'm very happy for you, Jayje. And I am sure with twins there will be a few more health issues to deal with than when it was just Henry. For better or worse, we established a few protocols while Emily was pregnant that should help us out this time. Just know anything you need from me you will have."

"Thanks, Hotch. I really appreciate it."

Reid steps forward and gives her a hug. "I still have all the stats in my head. Any you need just let me know. I even did a little research on twins last night so I'm up to speed on that, too."

JJ laughs and shakes her head. "Please don't ever change, Spence."

He grins. "No chance."

Morgan steps forward next. "So, uh about that extra training?"

"Still want it. Now more than ever." She takes a deep breath. "If I have to face that bastard one-on-one in a small room I'll need to protect the three of us."

Hotch raises an eyebrow. "You will not be one-on-one with Mitchell Reese. Ever. I guarantee that."

"But he's entitled to- -"

"I don't care. We'll wave the victim card if we have to. He tried to kill you twice, JJ. He will not get a third chance. Especially not now."

JJ tears up. "Thanks, Hotch."

Emily nods and squeezes her wife's shoulder. "Yeah, thanks. Though I'm not sure that word covers it."

Hotch nods. "Now, Emily, I need to meet with you regarding the upcoming awards ceremony. May as well get it out of the way now."

Emily groans. "Okay. Let me grab a cup of coffee."

"Ungh…coffee," JJ moans.

The others laugh as Emily sets her briefcase down and grabs her mug. As she walks towards the kitchen, Reid looks at JJ.

"Does this change anything about the 15th?" he asks.

JJ shakes her head. "Nope we'll still have her surprise party that night. It just makes sense since our families will already be in town for the awards ceremony." She looks at Morgan. "Have you figured out your ruse?"

He nods. "One of my rental properties needs a paint job before the new tenants move in. I'll claim my regular painter got hurt and can't finish the job. She'll have to help me or I'll make her feel guilty forever."

JJ nods. "Perfect." She sees Emily coming back and changes the topic. "So play your cars right and a boy will be Aaron David Morgan Spencer Prentiss."

"And if it's two boys?" Morgan presses.

"One will be Aaron David and the other Morgan Spencer."

"Oh, good grief, Jen, you know they'll hold us to that," Emily gripes as the guys laugh.

"Just want to keep them in line, Prentiss," JJ says with a wink.

Emily laughs and grabs her notepad to follow Hotch up into his office to discuss what will happen the night of the awards ceremony.

* * *

At lunchtime, Garcia comes and grabs JJ's hand. "We're going to lunch."

"We are?"

"Yep. Just tell me what makes you get all queasy and we'll avoid that." She looks at Emily. "You're not invited."

Emily frowns. "Ouch."

"Behave. We have to decide what to do to you on Saturday."

Emily frowns. "Saturday? What's Saturday?"

"It's the Saturday before your 40th Birthday! Hells yeah we're going to do something for you!"

Emily stands. "Whoa! Hey, now, no need to go crazy. It's no big deal."

Garcia raises an eyebrow. "It's 40, Emily. And you can bet we're going to do something about it!"

"No! Look, let's just…I don't know, have dinner or something at the house. I don't want a party or any sort of big deal. Please?"

Garcia starts to pout and looks at JJ. JJ shrugs. "Pen, I told you she didn't want anything special. And now, knowing I'm pregnant, it's not like I want to go out drinking or something."

"You could be designated driver and we'll take her to a club and tell them it's her birthday and- -"

"And I will kill you, Pen!" Emily threatens. "Look, read my lips: I. Don't. Want. A. Big. To. Do. Got it?"

Garcia sighs, her pout returning. "Fine. You're still not invited to lunch only now it's 'cause I don't like you very much."

Emily rolls her eyes. "I'll survive. Go and enjoy yourselves."

The two blondes head towards the elevator. As they get on they both burst into giggles.

"Jayje, she's either going to be so happy and excited or she's going to kill me and divorce you!"

JJ shakes her head. "No way. Well…maybe she'll kill you but I'm carrying her next two children."

Garcia frowns. "Hey…not fair. You're going to get me killed!"

JJ just laughs as they get out on the first floor. As they cross the lobby a voice calls out to JJ.

"Jayje! Wait up!"

She turns to see Jordan Todd hurrying to them. "Hey, Jordan. How's it going?"

"Going well. I heard a rumor that you're pregnant?"

JJ smiles and rubs her stomach. "Yep. Twins."

"Whoa! Congratulations!" the two exchange a hug. "Emily must be over the moon!"

"She is! I caught her looking up baby furniture on her phone while I drove us to work this morning. I think she's already starting to look into vehicles. She may opt for a surplus troop transport if I don't watch her."

Jordan laughs and nods. "I can so totally see her going that route. I hate to run but I have a meeting. Just wanted to say congrats."

"Thanks, Jordan." As they walk Garcia notices JJ has gotten quiet.

"Jayje? What's wrong?"

"So many people know and the first trimester isn't done yet. What if…what…"

"Stop. Don't even go down that path. Everything will be just fine. You'll see."

JJ grins. "I hope so. God, Pen…twins…"

"Better hope Emily doesn't decide to become a gambler and lose the family fortune."

JJ nods. "So very true."

The two go to their favorite deli for lunch and to discuss the surprise party that is actually happening a week from Saturday. They figure if they can "celebrate" it this Saturday it will go farther in convincing Emily nothing else is happening.

"So, what are you getting her?" Garcia asks.

JJ smiles and pulls a flyer out of her purse. "This. It's already paid for just getting a couple of things added to it."

Garcia's eyes widen. "You're shitting me!"

"Nope. It will be delivered while she's at Morgan's. Think she'll like it?"

"Yes! But she'll think you've lost your mind!"

JJ shrugs. "I'll blame pregnancy hormones."

Garcia laughs. "Good idea."

The two continue to laugh and plot for the rest of their lunch break.


	12. Chapter 12

That night after work Emily goes to the gym to get a workout in as JJ meets with Morgan to start her close-quarters training. As Emily pounds on a heavy bag she can't help but think what twins will mean to the household.

"_More diapers. LOTS more diapers. Three highchairs. Well, maybe Rocky will be in a booster seat by the time the twins need highchairs. Two more trust accounts. No big deal there. One room for them to start but eventually they will need their own rooms. That takes care of our 4 kids rooms. No more after this or we'll lose our guest suite. And I'm not sure I want any of the kids to have their own bathroom. That would just be a nightmare eventually, I'm sure. So, do we move Rocky down the hall? Or maybe…no, can't move Henry his room is just what he wants. But I don't really want the twins too far away. So, maybe we move Rocky and- -"_

"EMILY!"

Emily stops and stares at Vicky Cartwright as if she had never seen her before. Vicky frowns with concern.

"Em, you okay?"

Emily takes a couple of deep breaths and steps away from the heavy bag. She grabs her towel and dries off her face. She turns to her friend.

"Can I assume you were trying to reach me for a few seconds?"

Vicky nods. "Yes. Are you okay?"

Emily smiles and drops down onto the bench her towel had sat on. "Jen's pregnant. With twins."

Vicky's eyes widen in happy surprise. "What?! That's GREAT!"

Emily nods. "So fucking great I can't hardly stand it. I want to shout it from the rooftops and take out full page ads in all the major newspapers. As I was beating up Ol' Stuffy there," she gestures to the bag, "I was thinking of the changes we have to make to the house, the cars, everything. I was starting to re-do a room for Rocky so we could move the twins into her room since it's the closest one to ours."

Vicky laughs and drops onto the bench beside her old friend. "Gosh, twins. I can't even imagine carrying two babies! How's Jen taking it?"

"In all honesty, it's so new we haven't really had a chance to talk about what it means for her or for us outside the family and the job. Hopefully we'll have a chance this weekend to discuss how she's doing and what she needs me to do to make this as easy as possible for her."

"Aw, that's so sweet. Well, if you all need anything let me know. I'm back and forth quite a bit now."

"So you're really enjoying the teaching?"

"More than I thought I would. It's making Pete and I have to think about some changes."

Emily raises an eyebrow. "You mean like moving back here?"

Vicky shrugs. "This is the only place I can teach but he could join a team down here. Right now the commuting is not so bad but as the kids get older I don't want to miss things because I'm in D.C. and can't get back to New York."

"Pete's the senior on his team. How would he like coming down here to be a lower rank in missing persons?"

"That's the discussion. He's putting out feelers to White Collar as well as Counter Terrorism. If the right thing is offered to him we'll make the move. If not, well, I may have to go back to White Collar in New York and give up teaching," she says sadly.

Emily nods. "That sucks on a professional level but I get it on the personal. Can I assume that's why you came down to pound the heavy bags?"

Vicky smiles and nods. "Yes. I just have to get the stress out somehow. Figuring hitting the bags is better than beating the cadets."

Emily laughs and nods. "Usually. Though some may need a good butt-kicking."

Vicky laughs. "True, my friend. Very, very true."

Emily stands. "So, want me to hold the bag so you can give it a good beating?"

Vicky stands and pulls on her gloves. "Perfect."

Emily smiles as she spends the rest of her workout with her old friend.

* * *

Meanwhile in a room down the hall, Morgan looks at JJ. "In tight situations the table is your best friend. It keeps you away from your foe and can give you time to plan your strategy. Don't be scared to run around it to stay out of his reach until you are ready to fight back."

JJ nods. "Right. And that also gives people outside the room time to get in."

"Exactly. So, let's start with sitting on either side of the table. We'll just talk and without warning I'll come at you. Don't worry about not being relaxed. Something tells me you'll be on edge with Reese no matter what so that heightened awareness will be realistic."

JJ nods and takes a seat. She takes a couple of deep breaths as Morgan sits down. He hardens his eyes, glaring at her, trying to make her feel uncomfortable. It works.

"So tell me, Agent Jareau, are you upset you didn't let your wife shoot me in that old building? After all, if you had my little surprise couldn't have put her in a coma."

JJ is gritting her teeth. "My feelings have nothing to do with the case."

Morgan smiles cruelly. "Oh, I think they do. I think you will lie on the stand to make sure I pay for the little vacation she took." He watches as JJ starts to flush with anger. "I think you- -"

He leaps up and starts around towards her.

JJ leaps up…and decks him.

Morgan goes down hard, holding his jaw. It takes JJ a second to realize what she's done. She drops down beside him.

"Shit! Morgan, are you okay? I am so, so sorry!"

He slowly sits up and can't help but chuckle. "Okay, maybe running isn't the best way for you in particular to handle Reese."

JJ blushes. "I am so sorry."

"Stop, Jayje. I was acting like that bastard to get you to react. I was thinking it could delay your reaction time. That's my own fault. And the truth is, he may underestimate you, too. But on the off chance he doesn't, can we practice what I'm trying to teach you?"

JJ nods. "If you're sure."

"Very sure."

JJ stands and offers her hand to Morgan, pulling him up. They take their places again. She takes a steadying breath. This time as Morgan starts to taunt her JJ tries to remember what he wants her to do. But he makes her angrier and angrier. When Morgan makes his move…he again ends up on the ground clutching his jaw.

"SHIT!" JJ drops down beside him. "Damn it, Morgan, I just…I'm sorry!"

Morgan lies on his back, laughing. "Jayje, how about we switch places and you give me some pointers? I'm thinking the Pennsylvania Petite could teach me a few things."

JJ sighs. "I'm supposed to be learning not decking you because you're pissing me off."

Morgan sits up. "Jayje, what this tells me, and should tell you, is you know how to handle yourself better than you give yourself credit for. You're not some office worker anymore. You're not hidden away in a room or in meetings or talking to the media. You are out in the field in a way you weren't in the past. You've learned to read the suspects and react to them. This is proof of that." He stands up. "Now, let's try this again."

The two sit down at the table. He once again starts to taunt her. JJ holds up her hand.

"Morgan…let's just do this. I don't want to punch you again."

Morgan starts to laugh. "Good point. How will you explain it to my Goddaughter if I'm scared to be around you."

JJ grins and relaxes. "True. I guess Hotch and Dave will finally have their chance to be- -"

"STUPID BITCH!"

Morgan leaps up unexpectedly and starts around the table. JJ reacts by jumping up and dodging around the opposite end of the table.

"When I get my hands on you I'll show your wife a thing or two about love," he threatens."

As he chases JJ around the table, the blonde agent considers her options.

_"In here alone with a homicidal maniac. Larger than me. Faster than me. Help not coming. Time to act not react."_

She suddenly stops and instead of running from Morgan, runs towards him. Morgan sees the move too late. JJ grabs his arm and tries to flip him. He recovers from his surprise and quickly reverses the move. JJ finds herself spun around, her back pressed to his front and his arm across her throat. The hand she had grabbed him with is twisted behind her back. She tries to donkey kick but he is able to get away from her feet. After a few minutes she stills.

"Should have just punched you," she mutters.

Morgan laughs and releases her. "Know what you did wrong?"

"No. That's what you're here to teach me," she says with annoyance.

He smiles. "And I will. You telegraphed your move. I saw what you were going to do even though it surprised me. He'll be expecting you to react. We need to teach you to be unpredictable and how not to telegraph your moves. In a tight situation that can be hard because you have fewer options than a wide open space. So, let's switch roles. You're Reese, I'm you."

JJ gives him a grin. "Gonna punch me to get revenge?"

He chuckles. "No way. Your wife scares me."

JJ nods. "And well she should."

When they finish an hour later JJ feels a little better about the possibility of meeting Reese one-on-one. In fact, she'll feel better about meeting several types of suspects they question on cases or interview for their files. As they walk towards the locker room she nudges Morgan's arm.

"Thank you for this. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I've promised your kids I would do my best to always bring their mothers back to them. That includes working with you and Emily outside of cases to make sure you're ready for anything."

She pauses outside the door to the women's room. "I know. I just want you to know we don't take it for granted. It's really great that you do this for all of us."

"My pleasure. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Morgan."

As JJ walks into the locker room she hears her wife and another woman giggling. She is hit with a sudden wave of jealousy. She stops dead in her tracks and shakes her head.

_"Jennifer Prentiss, you twit…control your raging hormones. Geez…_" she scolds herself.

She walks two rows over to find Emily and Vicky Cartwright sitting on a bench chatting and laughing.

"And then that guy tried to kiss you!" Vicky says, bursting into another round of laughter.

"Do you remember the look on his face when I said he wasn't my type but I'd love to meet his sister?"

Vicky nods, wiping a tear from her cheek. "Oh, yeah. It took him a second but when he figured it out I thought he was going to smack you."

Emily nods. "Me, too. I was just going to throw Pete in front of me if I needed to."

Vicky rolls her eyes. "He was so drunk he wouldn't have even noticed."

Emily grins evilly. "I know."

The two start to laugh again. JJ walks up to them.

"If this is all you did for your workout at least your abs will be strong."

Emily grins at her wife. "I was pounding a heavy bag and redecorating the house in my head when Vic showed up. We spotted each other through a couple rounds with the heavy bags and then some weights. How'd your training go?"

JJ opens her locker as she contemplates her answer. Emily doesn't like the pause but stays quiet.

"It was good and bad. I feel a bit better about things but if Reese orders me to Arizona tomorrow for a deposition I'm not sure I'll be 100% ready to face him."

Emily stands and moves to her wife. "Hotch told you, Jen, you will not be alone with him."

JJ glares at her wife. "He may not be able to control that, Em. The only thing I can do to make sure I'm safe is be ready for him myself. Shit, for all we know he'll turn his court appointed legal aide into his puppet. I have to be ready for him, Em. I have to protect myself and the nesters."

Emily slowly nods. "You're right." She takes JJ's hand and kisses it. "Whatever you need to set your mind at ease, sweetheart."

JJ smiles. "For tonight, that would be a good dinner, time with the two cutest kids in the world and a hot shower. Not necessarily in that order."

Emily grins and kisses her cheek. "Then I can deliver those in any order you need."

"You two are so cute! I'm glad you tamed this crazy woman, JJ," Vicky says.

Emily turns to her old friend. "How do you know I didn't tame Jen?"

Vicky rolls her eyes. "Oh, please…you forget how long I've known you."

Emily laughs and nods in agreement. Once JJ has her things the three women leave together. In the Hummer, Emily looks at her wife.

"What didn't you want to say in front of Vicky?"

JJ sighs, her hands crossed on top of the steering wheel. She stares out into the night. "I'm scared of him, Emily. The thought of talking to Mitchell Reese scares me like no one ever has before." She turns her head and looks at her wife. "What if I freeze up and the babies are hurt because of it?"

"Jennifer, you and I know there is no greater force than a mother's love. Your first instinct will be to protect the babies. I have no doubt about that. And keep in mind, it could be months or even years before the cases move forward and he calls us in for questioning. Look at the Newark case! Henry was a couple weeks old when we went to that one."

"I know. But something tells me Reese won't let things drag out so long."

"Then let's hope he waits until you can't fly anymore. Then he will have to accept a video deposition and you won't even be in the same state as him."

JJ smiles. "I hadn't thought of that." She takes a deep breath. "Okay, enough of that for tonight. Let's go home, Mrs. Prentiss."

Emily takes JJ's hand and gives it a kiss. "Brilliant idea, Mrs. Prentiss."

Though both ladies know JJ's mind isn't completely settled they know it's as good as it's going to get tonight. When they get home JJ is able to lock away the rest of her worries and concentrate on spending time with their children.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, so maybe I'm just a geeky cheeseball but I laugh everytime I see an alert regarding "Fluffy McFlufferson" come up on my phone. What the heck was I thinking with that silly name? Lol**

* * *

Friday night Emily, JJ, Henry and Rocky had enjoyed a family movie night in the master bedroom. They had cuddled into the bed with popcorn and juice to watch 'The Lion King'. Though there were a couple of scary moments for the kids they had also laughed and had fun with the antics of Timon and Pumba.

After the children fall asleep, Emily strokes her hand through Rocky's curly dark hair. "What do you think the twins will look like? Think one will be blonde and one brunette?"

"That would definitely make it easy to tell them apart if they are the same sex," JJ deadpans.

Emily laughs silently. "True." She sighs. "If one is a girl are we going to continue the Dupois naming tradition?"

JJ nods. "Of course. I promised your mother we would."

"Ugh. You know how hard it will be to find something to smoothly flow into Emily?"

"We could make up a name," JJ suggests.

Emily considers that. "Hmm…that could be interesting…"

"Never mind! You'll use that power to torment your mother. Forget I suggested it."

"Spoil sport," Emily says with a fake pout. "What about a boy?"

"Maybe his middle name could be Gerald? You know, since Henry's is Alan."

Emily bites her lip. Is she willing to do that? Does she want her son to have her father's name? JJ is shocked by the play of emotions across Emily's face. Emily looks up and sees the scrutiny. She flops back onto her pillow.

"I'm an ass," she mutters. "I can't believe I can't answer that question."

"I guess I am, too. You're relationship is so much better with him. Why are you hesitant about naming our son after him?"

Emily shrugs. "The first thought I had was 'what if he ends up like Dad' and by that I meant an alcoholic."

"Honey, naming your child after your father doesn't mean he'll inherit all your dad's faults."

"I know. That's why the feelings surprised me. Again…I'm an ass for even thinking that way."

"No, you're not an ass. You've obviously just got a few more things to work through with Dr. Westfallen regarding your father. You may not have even realized it until this conversation."

Emily trails her fingers through Rocky's hair. "You're right, I didn't. I kind of thought all that was done for me. If…if I can get past all this in my head I think I'd like to name our child after Father." She thinks a minute. "I'm scared he'll run again, though."

"Your father?"

"Yeah. What if he takes off again? What if he has another affair? What if he proves he can't be trusted? Then what? Our child would be named after someone like that." She looks up at her wife. "I'm not sure I can get past that in 6 months or so."

JJ reaches over and strokes Emily's cheek. "Then we'll just take it a day at a time and see what happens. Besides, we'll probably have more time figuring out what to name a daughter because Emily is going to be hard to flow into."

Emily grins. "Not the first time something about me has been called difficult."

"And won't be the last, sweetheart, of that I am sure."

Emily can only agree. She looks back down at Rocky. "So, guess we need to get them to their beds."

"Yep." She strokes a hand through Henry's golden locks. "Or…they could sleep here."

"That works, too." Emily stares at the children a moment then giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"Just imagining this scene with Henry 4 years old, Rocky three and the twins 2." She looks up at her wife. "We're going to need a bigger bed."

JJ nods. "Yeah, we might. Regrets?"

"Not a damn one, Jennifer Prentiss," Emily insists.

"Good. Because I don't have any either. I am so excited about these babies, Emily. Whatever their sex, whatever their name, I'm so happy to expand our family."

Emily turns her head and kisses the hand stroking her hair. "Me, too, Jennifer. Me, too."

Emily and JJ get up and clear off the popcorn crumbs and bowls from the bed. Turning off the lights they cuddle into the bed with their children. Emily sighs in contentment.

"I love the three of you so much. Well, the five of you, actually."

"We love you, too. Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight, Jen."

* * *

Saturday morning Garcia calls to see what they are going to do that night to celebrate Emily's birthday.

"Honestly, Pen, how about you come over, we order pizza, we watch a kid movie with Rocky and Henry, and when they go to bed we watch something for us," Emily suggests.

"A Rom-Com?"

"That would be perfect. Or maybe 'Star Wars'."

"Don't push your luck, Emily Prentiss."

"Fine, a Rom-Com it is. But I will point out it's my birthday celebration."

"True. But you're getting old so you'll forget all about this conversation soon after we hang up," she states with a giggle.

"Oh, you are so asking for it, Garcia. I'm writing this down so I remember every bit of it."

The two laugh. Garcia finally agrees to Emily's terms. She even asks if she can bring a date to the get together. Emily grins.

"Of course you can. Does this mean your date last night went well?"

"It was awesome! She was nice and sweet and attentive and…and just wow."

"Kiss her goodnight?"

"Oh, yeah…several times. I can't believe how soft her lips are and yet they can be so firm and forceful, too. She is so great!"

"So, made up your mind yet?"

Garcia thinks a second. "I really like her, Em. I think I may be bisexual because the thought of being with a guy doesn't make me ill but just imagining sleeping with Stephanie gets me so hot and bothered I could probably burn up a PC just by touching it."

Emily grins at the description. "That's pretty intense, Pen."

"I know. Don't worry, I don't plan to act on my hormones just yet. I want to wait to sleep with her until I really know what's going on in my head. I don't want to hurt her by being a horn dog or something and then deciding being with women isn't for me. I'll be good to her, Em. I promise."

"I know, Pen. You're doing good with this whole thing. I'm really proud of how you're handling it."

"Thanks. So, see you around 5?"

"Perfect. See you then."

Emily hangs up and goes to track down her wife. She finds her tucking Rocky in for a nap. Emily walks up behind her and wraps her arms around the shorter woman's waist. She rests her chin on JJ's shoulder.

"Both down now?"

JJ nods. "Yep." She strokes a hand down Rocky's back. Both women smile when the little one smiles and coos in her sleep. "Our little love bug."

Emily kisses JJ's cheek. "Yep. It's so cute." JJ nods. Emily shifts her head a bit and kisses along JJ's neck.

JJ shivers. "Em? What are you doing?"

Emily doesn't answer. She kisses her way to JJ's ear and gently sucks on the lobe then twirls her tongue all around the ear.

"Oh, Em…"

Emily steps away and takes JJ's hand. She gently pulls her wife down the hall to their bedroom. JJ closes the door as she walks in. Emily pulls her close. JJ wraps her arms around Emily's neck as the two share a deep kiss. Emily's hands caress up and down JJ's back, slipping under the tee shirt to the warm skin. She breaks the kiss.

"I want to make love to you, Jennifer." She brings her hands up higher and works them under the sports bra JJ wears. "Please let me make love to you."

"You never have to ask, Emily. I am yours."

Emily groans and leans in to kiss her wife once more. She raises her hands, divesting JJ of her bra and shirt at once. She kneels down, her mouth and tongue dancing over JJ's toned abs. She pushes down the sweats and underwear JJ had donned that morning. She breathes in, smelling her wife's desire.

"Oh, Jen…you smell so good."

Emily places kisses in the golden curls before her. Her hands rub up and down firm thighs. After licking along the line where leg meets torso she stands and guides JJ back towards the bed.

"Wait," JJ whispers. "I want to undress you."

"As you wish," Emily allows.

JJ slowly strips her wife. As she lifts off the bra, she plays her tongue over firm nipples. Emily moans. She allows JJ to push down the shorts she wears but then takes control back.

"Lay down, Jennifer." JJ complies and Emily climbs on top of her. "I want to worship," kisses JJ's shoulder, "every inch," kisses JJ's other shoulder, "of the mother," kisses JJ's throat, "of my children."

She lifts her head to JJ's lips. Their kiss is hungry, passionate. Both moan as their hard nipples rub against each other. Emily kisses her way to JJ's right ear, running her tongue around the whole thing. JJ arches into her wife.

"Oh, Emily…"

Emily kisses and tongues her way down JJ's neck. For the next 30 minutes she slowly, sensually works her way down JJ's right side. Finally JJ's clit is throbbing so hard it is almost painful.

"Please, Em…please…please make love to me…please…"

Emily raises her eyes from the knee she had been kissing. She gets up on her knees, lifting the leg she is showering with attention. She stares into dark blue eyes. Normally JJ's wish is Emily's command. But this time…this time Emily needs to keep to her own schedule.

"Take the edge off, Jennifer," she says with a husky voice.

JJ groans, her center clenching at the implication. As Emily moves her eyes to JJ's wet center, her mouth moves back to the leg in her hand. She kisses and licks the back of JJ's knee, an especially sensitive area for the blonde.

JJ moves a hand to her throbbing clit and starts to rub it with her index finger. She sees Emily's eyes grow darker with heightened desire. She thrusts up to meet her own hand, now using two fingers to work her clit.

Emily kisses down JJ's calf as her wife's hips start to pump up and down to meet the pressure. When Emily reaches JJ's ankle, she carefully nips the spot just below the joint. An old soccer injury had made the nerves in that area especially reactive.

"OH!" JJ hollers as it shoots pleasure right up to her still throbbing center.

Emily smiles and lavishes that area with additional attention, watching as JJ's hand works harder and faster. When Emily finally makes it to her wife's toes, she sucks in the large one and JJ screams out her orgasm.

"YES! OH, EMILY!"

Emily lets the aftershocks rock her wife a moment before slowly lowering the leg. JJ reaches for her, assuming Emily will now make love to her. Emily smiles slyly…and lifts JJ's left leg.

"Time to work my way back up."

JJ comes again just at the thought.

Emily keeps the same slow, deliberate pace as she works her way up the left side of her wife' body. By the time she is done, JJ's body is thrumming with eager anticipation. Her wife has awakened every nerve ending in her body. Emily's journey ends where it began: her wife's mouth. After a deep kiss Emily finally allows her hand to move to JJ's once again eager center. She looks her wife in the eyes.

"I love you so much, Jennifer. Thank you for being in my life and thank you for our 4 children."

She thrusts her hand into JJ's center. JJ wraps her legs around Emily's waist and meets every thrust.

"I love you, Emily. I love you so much. I am so happy with you. So happy with our family. So glad we are having more children."

As JJ nears the precipice, Emily kisses her once more. They rock into each other, both reaching orgasm as Emily rides the back of the hand that is making love to her wife. As they ride out the orgasm together, Emily slowly lowers herself beside her wife. JJ immediately curls into her. They lie together, both trying to catch their breath. JJ finally looks up.

"You…you make me feel so…so special. So loved."

Emily brings a hand up and runs it through JJ's hair. "You are both, Jennifer. You have made me a better person. You showed me that love doesn't mean disappointment. You showed me that feelings and emotions are not weakness. You have taught me so much in just a few years. The whole 'Prentiss Things' pales in comparison to the true riches you have brought into my life."

JJ rolls on top of her wife. She kisses her deeply. When it ends she stares into Emily's eyes. "The things you say, Emily, make me feel so…so…" she kisses her again. "I never thought I deserved love; deserved happiness. Thank you for breaking through that self-doubt and loving me anyway. I may have taught you that feelings were not weakness but you taught me that my feelings count more than I believed. I couldn't love anyone more than I love you."

She kisses Emily once more. She breaks the kiss and slides down Emily's body, pausing to kiss and suck her wife's always sensitive breasts. Emily moans; her head rolling side to side as JJ masterfully works those hard nubs.

When JJ feels her wife nearing orgasm once more she quickly slides down and lifts the brunette's hips up, sucking the hidden jewel into her mouth.

"Oh, Jen!"

Emily tangles a hand in JJ's hair as her other hand grips the sheet. Her hips rock into JJ's face as JJ's mouth, tongue and teeth make love to her. It doesn't take long for Emily to tense and shudder through another powerful orgasm.

"YES! Oh, baby! YES!"

When she is satisfied she has drawn every bit of pleasure out of her wife, JJ crawls back up and straddles her wife's hips. She stares down into happy brown eyes.

"I love you, Emily."

Emily runs her hands up and down JJ's sides. "I love you, too, Jen."

JJ leans down and kisses her wife, loving it when Emily moans at the taste of them mingled together. Emily is about to flip her wife over when one of the monitors beside the bed comes to life.

"Mama! Ska and Henry awake!"

The women laugh. Emily smiles up at Jennifer.

"When we have four aged 2 and up it will really be hard to get moments like this together. We better make the most of the next couple of years."

JJ nods. "Yeah, I know." She stands and opens the door to the bedroom a crack. "Henry, read a book and we'll be down in a moment, okay?"

"Kay, Mommy."

Emily smiles as she hears Henry start to "read" one of his books to Ska. "Too cute."

JJ nods. "Yeah, it is." She takes Emily's hand. "Come on, old woman, let's get a quick shower. Rocky will be awake soon, too."

Emily sits up. "Yep, she will." She pulls JJ close and places a kiss on her stomach. "After you're born you nesters try to remember that Mommy and I need Loving time, okay?" She looks up at JJ.

"They said okay," the two women say together then giggle.

JJ steps away from the bed, pulling Emily up so they can rinse off and get the kids ready for movie night with Aunty Penny and auntie's special friend Stephanie.


	14. Chapter 14

Sunday morning the family makes it to church. When they get home, they find Will waiting for them, having gotten away from New Orleans sooner than expected. Henry runs to greet him.

"DADDY!"

Will smiles and scoops him up in his arms. "Hey, Little Man. You look nice in your outfit."

"It's Sunday best, Daddy."

Will smiles. "It sure is. Very handsome." He looks at Emily and JJ. "Hope you don't mind that I came in early."

"Not at all," JJ tells him. "His bag is all ready to go and it's always good when you get extra time with him. Big plans?"

"I don't know." Will looks at their son. "How does the zoo sound, Henry?"

"See monkeys!" he answers excitedly.

Will smiles. "We sure will. It's a good day for a guy's day at the zoo."

Henry nods and gives his dad a hug and kiss.

Emily looks at JJ and raises an eyebrow. JJ smiles and nods.

"So, Will, how's Helen doing with the pregnancy?" Emily asks.

He grins. "Depends on how busy her day is. I think she's actually looking forward to the days she can beg off surgery to keep the baby safe."

"That's great," JJ replies. "Tell her if she wants to compare pregnancy notes to give me a call."

Will turns from Henry to look at his ex. His eyes get wide when he sees the excitement in her face. "Are you…Jayje…but I thought…"

JJ smiles broadly. "I was wrong and it worked. Doubly well."

"D- -doubly? You mean…twins?"

Henry nods. "Si, Daddy, twins. Henry gonta have a bwother."

"We hope," Emily adds quickly.

Will sets Henry down and gives the two women big hugs. "Congratulations! I am so happy for you."

"Thanks, Will," JJ says. "We're pretty excited."

"And Henry gonta have a bwother!" Henry insists.

"We hope," all 3 parents remind him.

Will chuckles. "It will not be easy explaining why he doesn't, Jayje, so you best hope for at least one boy."

JJ nods and rolls her eyes. "Tell me about it."

Twenty minutes later the LaMontagne men are on their way to the zoo and whatever else they can do before Will has to leave on Tuesday.

Emily takes Rocky upstairs to change her from her Sunday dress to a shorts and tee set. She smiles at her daughter.

"This may be the last weekend you can be in shorts, Sweet Girl. Even in the house we'll have to put you in pants to keep you from getting a chill.

"Si!"

Emily grins. "Glad you're so agreeable."

"No!"

"Or maybe you're just indecisive."

* * *

Just before 5, Emily's work cell rings. She smiles when she sees who it is. "Hey, Dave," she answers. "Did you have fun?"

"Emily, it was wonderful! Thank you doesn't cover it. I think Erin and I both needed a real vacation where we didn't even have to think about work. Going to another country was a damn good reason to leave our phones at home and trust everyone else to handle everything. We were really able to relax and just have fun."

"I am so glad, Dave. You both deserve time away from the job."

"We definitely got that. It's going to be hard to get back to it tomorrow, that's for sure."

"I know what you mean."

"So, did I miss anything major while I was gone?"

"Nothing much. Just Garcia is dating a woman now and JJ is pregnant with twins. Otherwise it's same old same old."

There is a looooong pause. "Can you repeat that, please?"

Emily grins. "Which part?"

"ALL of it! Garcia's dating a woman? JJ's pregnant with twins? How the fuck long was I gone?" Rossi asks in astonishment.

Emily laughs. "Well, Garcia and Kevin broke up as you know. She's now trying to figure out if she's bisexual or just tired of men for the moment. She's met a nice women willing to help her figure it all out."

"Wow. I can't wait to see how that works out for her. Goodness knows she deserves better than Kevin. Don't get me wrong, I like the kid as a techie but I was never crazy about the way he treated Garcia sometimes."

"Feeling is mutual there," Emily admits.

"So…twins? Are you serious? When did she get another insemination?"

Emily chuckles. "She didn't. Stress caused a cycle even though 2 of the 4 nesters have taken."

"Well, I'll be damned."

"Yeah, that's kind of how it hit me, too. But so far all three are healthy and looking good. The next two months will be the real ones to watch to make sure both babies continue to grow and remain viable."

"So all the hormonal, um, issues she had with Henry will be times 2 this time?"

Emily laughs. "Damn, Dave, I hadn't thought of that. I guess so." Emily thinks to herself: she's definitely been hornier this time.

"Well, hopefully the coffee supplement Francesca makes for her will help her stay a little more even this time. And I think I'm thankful I missed the initial complete withdrawal from caffeine."

"Yeah, it was tense a couple mornings but she made it through. She'll be better this time…we hope."

"Right. Well, I need to go. I want to unpack a few things and then get to bed. Jet lag will have me dragging tomorrow if I don't try to get some sleep tonight."

"I understand. See you tomorrow, Dave."

"Bye, Emily. And thank you again."

"Anytime, my friend."

Emily hangs up, glad he sounds happy and rested.

* * *

Wednesday just after 3 Hotch walks out to the bullpen. "Team, conference room now."

Emily smiles. "Maybe it's a national emergency and I'll _have_ to miss that ceremony on Friday."

Reid grins. "Hoping for a miracle?"

"It could happen," Emily concedes. She raises a hand to stop his next statement. "Don't even start with the stats. Let me have my dream."

Reid laughs and follows her and JJ into the conference room. Hotch closes the door to the bullpen as Morgan opens the door to the hallway…to admit Garcia carrying a birthday cake ablaze with 40 candles.

Emily blushes. "Oh, my God. I'm a twit."

No one argues the point as they sing happy birthday to her. When they finish she inhales deeply and blows out all 40 candles. They clap at the feat. Reid chuckles.

"I know if you say the wish out loud it doesn't come true. What if we just know what it is?"

"Then it still has a chance," Emily replies dryly.

Everyone laughs knowing her wish is to somehow stop the awards ceremony on Friday, especially the awards being given to her alone. With the glare of the candles gone, Emily is finally able to read the words on the cake: Lordy, Lordy, Look who's 40!" She looks up at Garcia.

"I'll remember that, Pen."

Garcia chuckles. "Wasn't me, actually." She glances at Hotch.

Emily raises an eyebrow. "You, bossman?"

Hotch grins. "I like poetry."

"Poetry. Right."

Garcia hands a knife to Emily. "Cut the cake, birthday girl!"

Smiling, Emily slices up the chocolate marble cake and JJ hands around the pieces and forks.

"So, Emily, as you start into your fifth decade, what are your major plans?" Morgan asks.

"Fifth decade? Ugh! Hadn't thought of it in those terms." She takes a bite of cake and thinks a second. "Well, first order of business is to see my wife through a smooth, uncomplicated pregnancy."

"Good idea," Reid agrees.

"And then…well…I've always wanted to be unit chief in the BAU. When you retiring, Hotchner?" she jokes.

Hotch laughs. "I'm not that old. It will be a while before my chair opens up. Promise."

The team laughs. Rossi sits forward.

"Seriously, Emily, any other big plans?"

Emily slowly shakes her head. "Nothing. Really. The next 18 years are going to be about the children and what's best for them. I think my main goal will be," she looks towards JJ, "not letting their needs eclipse the needs of my wife and me. We'll only hurt them in the end if we forget to take time for us."

JJ holds her fork up in toast. "I'll eat to that."

Emily grins and "clinks" her fork against her wife's. The team spends the rest of the day chatting and laughing about all sorts of things. It's a nice little respite from the harsh realities of the world that await them at their desks.


	15. Chapter 15

Friday at 10 the team gathers in the conference room with Erin Straus. Once everyone is seated, the section chief begins.

"As you know, tonight is the ceremony to honour the work you all did to stop the terrorist attack on the Capital and the subsequent press conference. It is not a formal event but something nicer than standard agency dress," she looks pointedly at Morgan in his Henley and cargo pants, "is expected. The President will be there to personally award Agent Prentiss with the Public Safety Officer Medal of Valor."

Emily groans. Straus just ignores her and moves on.

"That will be the last award of the ceremony. It will start with the heads of the Secret Service, Capital Police, and the FBI presenting the Medal of Valor from each agency to all members of the team plus several members of the Capital Police who acted above and beyond the call of duty both days. There will then be a few awards given in addition to members of those agencies before getting to the individual awards for the FBI." She turns to Garcia. "Garcia, you will be called to attention first to receive the National Intelligence Certificate of Distinction. Then both the Task Force and your team will be awarded the National Intelligence Medal of Valor."

Rossi frowns. "But I thought that was just for military personnel and civilian DoD employees?"

"It is for anyone whose actions show courage in service to national security. The attack you all stopped would have sent this country into a panic. You prevented that not once but twice. If that's not a service to national security I don't know what is," she explains.

Rossi nods, seeing what she means.

"After that, Agent Prentiss you will be called up to receive the FBI Shield of Bravery & the FBI Medal for Meritorious Achievement."

"Wait! What?" she asks in astonishment.

Straus sighs and looks at Reid. "Dr. Reid, tell her what the awards are meant to signify."

Reid blushes and sits up a bit straighter in his chair. "The FBI Medal for Meritorious Achievement is awarded for extraordinary and exceptional meritorious service in a duty of extreme challenge and great responsibility, extraordinary and exceptional achievements in connection with criminal or national security cases, or a decisive, exemplary act that results in the protection or the direct saving of life in severe jeopardy in the line of duty," he quotes from the FBI handbook.

Straus turns back to Emily. "I think you can agree you earned that one when you single-handedly saved the members of Congress by stopping the suicide bomber in the front row. That was most definitely an exemplary act resulting in the direct saving of life."

Emily opens her mouth to protest but can't come up with a decent argument. Straus turns back to Reid.

"And the other?"

Reid clears his throat and recites once again. "The FBI Shield of Bravery is presented for brave and courageous acts occurring in the line of duty or within the scope of FBI employment which may extend to major assistance to a task force or undercover operation, grave situations, or crisis confrontations associated with the highest priority cases of the FBI."

Straus turns back to Emily and simply raises an eyebrow. Emily remains quiet. She may not like the attention but she can't find an argument that would convince anyone she doesn't deserve the awards.

"Cocktails and finger foods will start at 6. Awards will begin promptly at 6:45. Don't be late," she says, giving Emily a warning glance. She takes her leave.

The team sits in silence for a moment. Emily finally sits forward, leaning on the table but refusing to look at anyone.

"I just want to say once again, anything I am being given alone should be received by everyone in this room plus Harlan, Ken and Leroy. I couldn't have done anything without your help or theirs. It's just not right."

Hotch smiles. "I think we will have to agree to disagree, Emily. Especially when it comes to the Public Safety Officers award. You saw the bomber, you stopped him. No one else was in the position to do so. Add in saving that woman and child and I'm not sure you could convince anyone you don't deserve it."

Emily glances up and sees the team nodding at Hotch's words. She sighs. "Still doesn't feel right. Feels like…like they are saying I did it all alone. I didn't."

Rossi shrugs. "Since when have you cared what blowhard politicians think? We all know the truth, kid. We know you'd have been nothing without us."

Emily huffs out a laugh as everyone chuckles. "Right. As long as you know that I guess I can accept the awards."

"Like you had any choice," JJ points out.

Emily shrugs. "True." She looks at Hotch and Garcia. "Are you sure there's no national security threat that needs our attention? Really?"

Everyone laughs as Hotch and Garcia shake their heads. Hotch stands. "You all are clear to leave at 3 today to get ready for the ceremony. As Straus said, don't be late."

* * *

At 5:30 Emily descends the stairs at Chateau Prentiss with Henry in her arms. "But I wanna go, Mama."

She kisses his head. "I wish you could, Champ. You would make this evening a lot more fun. Trust me."

He sighs. "Love you, Mama."

She gives him a hug. "I love you, too, Henry." She sets him down. "Give Mommy, Gran and Pop a hug goodbye."

Henry gives a hug to JJ and the Jareau's before walking slowly down to the playroom to hang out with Francesca and Rocky. Unfortunately the reception had been limited to immediate family only so Francesca couldn't attend. Emily smiles at JJ.

"Okay, he may have nearly broken my heart just now but did you notice he said 'I' instead of 'Henry'?"

JJ nods. "I did. He's finally learning it's pompous to speak of himself in the first person."

Emily laughs. "Then there's hope he won't be a politician."

The four adults head out to get into the chauffeured limo Emily had hired for the night. It would just be easier than driving or taking the Metro to the location in D.C. where the ceremony is being held. As they ride, JJ takes Emily's hand.

"You okay?"

Emily shrugs. "Fine, I guess. Still not entirely happy with the way things are being done but there's no way to stop it so I just have to roll with it."

Sandy reaches over and pats Emily on the knee. "I know I am very, very proud of you, Emily. It's nice to see you getting the recognition you deserve for what you accomplished in a very short amount of time."

Emily smiles. "Thanks, Sandy."

"Of course if I ever have to watch you nearly get blown up live on T.V. again I will turn you over my knee."

Emily starts to laugh, something settling within her. "Thanks, Sandy…I think."

* * *

At 6:30 Emily is standing in a group with her father, JJ and Senator Cullen. The extreme right wing Senator is actually acknowledging JJ's existence which at first surprises Emily. Then she realizes had it not been for a lesbian, he would have been one of the many injured by the suicide bombers that Wednesday. She grins to herself: so, how long would that change of heart last?

Emily glances around the room. She sees Reid talking animatedly with a man she knows sits on one of the committees dealing with scientific endeavors. The Representative is very intelligent man and looks to be thoroughly enjoying his chat with the BAU genius.

Looking in another direction she sees Rossi and Straus talking to a Representative and her husband, most likely about one of Rossi's books, she supposes, based on the amused look on the agent's face and the proud look on the chief's.

She turns again and sees Hotch talking to the head of the Secret Service. From the intensity of their discussion she assumes it has to be about work. No surprise there.

In another corner she finds Garcia and her date are lost in conversation with each other. Thanks to her DEA creds, Stephanie was allowed to attend even though she wasn't immediate family. Garcia looks both thrilled and happy. Emily hopes that no matter what, neither woman ends up with a shattered heart.

It takes a little while but she finally locates Morgan talking to Ken Farrelli, Leroy Allen and the Capital Police captain they had worked so closely with. The two officers murdered by the terrorists would be honoured posthumously. The parents of one would be there to accept the award. The other, who died without family, would have his medal placed in their headquarters so all would be able to show their respect to him.

Emily is still trying to locate her mother and the Jareau's when Director William Ryder walks up. "Agents, if you could make your way to the foot of the stage?"

Emily and JJ nod and make their way to the place designated for them to await their awards. At precisely 6:45 the chair of the Senate Committee for National Security steps to the podium and starts his speech, reminding the gathered people of the two events that could have put the United States in a temporary state of panic. He finishes by encouraging those gathered to join him in a round of applause for the agents and officers that had stopped the attacks.

The awards then start. The group awards and the individual awards for the Secret Service and Capital Police last until 7:25. The BAU team and their guests cheer loudly when Garcia is presented her award. All believe it is long overdue and not nearly enough considering how many times her skills have saved civilians and team members alike. But the fact that her skills had discovered the false information that would have condemned members of the task force as traitors and called into question all of the intelligence community finally gets her the recognition she deserves. Not bad for a hacker sentenced to work for the FBI.

By the time the task force and BAU team receive their National Intelligence Medals of Valor, Emily's stomach is tied up in knots. JJ reaches over and takes her hand.

"You deserve these, Emily. You are the smartest, bravest woman I know. You earned these kudos and really deserve so much more," she whispers.

Emily gives a slight nod as Director Ryder steps back up to the podium.

"Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss, can you please return to the stage."

Emily squeezes JJ's hand once more then makes her way up to the director. He smiles at her, recognizing the polished stoic look she has on her face. Her mother had taught her well.

Once she is beside him, he turns back to the gathered assembly and speaks of Emily volunteering for the task force just a week and a half before the attacks. He tells them how she had pulled together resources from overseas and domestically, utilized teams from all the security agencies of the United States, and finally used her own instincts to stop the attacks before they resulted in massive loss of life. He finally turns to her.

"SSA Prentiss, it is my honour today to award you with two of the FBI's highest awards. You have made the country a safer place with your actions and you have made your Bureau brethren proud to serve with you. I now present to you The FBI Shield of Bravery for your actions on the task force." He pauses for a picture as he presents the medal to her. "And for your actions which saved the members of Congress and the civilians gathered for the press conference, I proudly present to you The FBI Medal for Meritorious Achievement."

He pauses again as they again pose for a presentation picture. As Emily looks like she is about to walk away, Ryder whispers to her.

"Not so fast. You know what's next. No need to waste time walking away."

Emily grunts a response, her face never betraying her eagerness to get off the stage. Ryder chuckles and pats her arm before stepping back to the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now my extreme pleasure to welcome to the stage the President of the United States."

He steps back as the band starts to play "Hail to the Chief." Ryder and Emily stand side by side as the President walks out, giving a courteous wave to the crowd, which claps politely. A few flashes are seen as people take snapshots to remember the event. He steps to the podium and allows the applause to die down before speaking.

"It is no surprise to anyone here that we are in a war of ideals. We live in a country whose ideals of life, liberty and a pursuit of happiness are hated by certain factions around the world. Why is that? Why is the thought that a person can freely pursue success and happiness such a threat to some? I wish I had an answer to that. But what I can tell you, is that the men and women we honor here tonight put their own lives on the line day after day to make sure all of our citizens have a right to continue to chase those ideals and can continue to pursue their dreams."

There is a round of applause.

"None of us will forget what happened just a few short weeks ago. Whether we were there as the events unfolded or watched them on the news, we know that a small group of men and women wanted to strike at the very heart of this country. If we have no lawmakers, we have no laws in their minds. But we know better. Had they succeeded in their attack our country would have gone on. We would not have collapsed. We would not have folded. We would have, as we have for over two hundred years, persevered."

There is another round of applause. Emily resists the urge to roll her eyes, wishing he would just get on with the award. But leave it to a politician to use this platform to speak forever even though it is a closed-to-the-press ceremony.

"Standing beside me is an agent of the Federal Bureau of Investigation who has put her life on the line for our country, and even the world, multiple times. Her work undercover several years ago helped take down no less than 10 weapons dealers who threatened world peace and innocent lives."

Emily can't stop the blush that colours her cheeks at the reference to JTF-12. She had not expected that to come up.

"Since then, she has worked as a profiler for the elite Behavioral Analysis Unit, helping stop rapists, murders, child pornographers and, yes, even terrorists. She volunteered to join a hastily formed task force when our intelligence community received word of an imminent threat on the Capital. She worked non-stop to decipher the cryptic messages gleaned from the terrorist cells and even read the situation as events unfolded to save countless lives on two separate days. She utilized every tool at her disposal and did not settle for anything less than success."

He pauses for more applause and turns to her.

"SSA Emily Prentiss, it is my honor and privilege to award you the highest award available to law enforcement officers in the United States: The Public Safety Officer Medal of Valor."

The clapping starts in earnest as Emily steps forward to receive the award. She and the President pause for the official photo, giving him time to speak privately to her.

"I saw your actions first hand that day, Agent Prentiss. Agents such as you and your team members make me proud to serve America."

Emily smiles and nods. "Thank you, Mr. President. I was just glad we were able to stop the threat before too many were hurt."

He grins. "Even though you saved us politicians?"

Emily chuckles, not having realized he knew her distain for politics. "I may not like politics, sir, but you're our politicians. If we don't want you around we'll just vote you out of office. No assholes from overseas have the right to end your terms."

He laughs and pats her on the shoulder. "Well said, Agent. Very well said."

Director Ryder steps up and the three pose for one more picture before the President waves and makes his exit. Emily gratefully walks off-stage and is pulled into a hug by her wife.

"I am so proud of you, Emily."

"It's just a medal, Jen."

"I meant about the fact that you didn't deck the President for rambling. I know you voted for the other guy."

Emily laughs out loud and pulls her wife even closer. "I love you so much, Mrs. Prentiss. You always know what to say to clear my head."

They share a quick kiss, then Emily turns her attention to the others. "So…can we go already?"

Elizabeth gives her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "And here I always thought you loved these political gatherings."

Everyone laughs as they know Elizabeth thought NO such thing!

After saying goodbye to Ken Farrelli and Leroy Allen, the team leaves for the Prentiss townhouse, where Gerald and Elizabeth are hosting a small reception for the BAU. They spend the rest of the evening laughing and chatting about anything other than the award ceremony.

And JJ takes time to confirm with everyone that the plans are all set for the next day…

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to Wikipedia for helping me figure out what awards Emily and her teammates most likely qualified for. If I am wrong, well, we'll just call it creative license. :o)**


	16. Chapter 16

Emily is setting a chopped up hot dog down in front of Rocky when her phone rings on Saturday just after 11.

"Hey, Derek," she answers. "Missing me already?"

"Please, please, tell me you have no plans for today," he says desperately.

She sighs. "My parents and in-laws are in town. I thought it would be nice to spend time with them when neither Jen nor I are injured. We're going to the mall in a little while."

"What if I promise you will still have most of the weekend with them?"

Emily leans against the island. "What is this about, Derek?"

"I have a new tenant moving into my Arlington house on Monday. The painter fell off a ladder last night and broke his arm. I have to finish the painting today so it can air out before they move in. Please, please, _please_, Emily, can you help me for a couple hours?"

Emily sighs, thinking of the times he's sat for the kids or spent time with Declan. "How long is a couple hours? I doubt it's just two."

"Three, maybe 4 tops. I'm not sure how much he got done before he fell," he admits.

"What time?"

"I'm on my way there now."

Emily rolls her eyes. "Give me an hour. Text me the address."

JJ had walked into the kitchen to hear the last statement.

"Thanks, Em. I owe you big, buddy."

"You sure do. See you in a bit." She hangs up the phone, shaking her head.

"Owe who for what?" JJ asks.

Emily tells her about the call. "He said it will only be a couple hours." JJ raises an eyebrow. Emily rolls her eyes. "Okay, he's not sure how long it will take. I'll call you when I know."

"Okay. Maybe we can just order pizza tonight or something. Then we can wait until you're on your way home to order it."

Emily nods. "Sounds good." She walks over and kisses the top of Rocky's head. "You be good for your Mommy and grandparents today, okay?"

Rocky smiles. "Mama love."

"I love you, too," Emily tells her. She heads for the steps.

"Hey, Em, you may want to take a change of clothes. If you get paint on what you're wearing you'll get mad if you track it into the Lexus."

"Ew. Good thought. Thanks, babe."

JJ just nods. As soon as Emily gets upstairs, JJ pulls out her phone and sends a text.

_"Emily getting ready to meet Morgan. Will let you know when she leaves."_

Hotch texts her back. _"Perfect. Dave and I are almost there. As soon as we have your gift we'll be on our way with it."_

"_Perfect,_" JJ responds. _"You guys are awesome!"_

"_We know_," is the more Rossi-like response she gets back from her boss. She can only chuckle.

* * *

An hour later Emily walks into Morgan's rental property and stops dead in her tracks. Only half a wall in the living room is done. Morgan is stirring a very sticky looking can of paint. She sighs.

"Well, three and a half walls…can't take too long."

Morgan turns to her, looking nervous. "We also have the dining room and 1 bedroom to paint."

Emily groans. "So…5 hours?"

"Um, well…see, when he fell, his sons had to rush him to the hospital and they kind of didn't take the time to close the paint cans." He gestures to the one he's working on. "This is the best of the three. It might finish this wall."

Emily rolls her eyes. "In other words, we're going to the store for paint?"

"And brushes. They didn't clean the ones they were using."

Emily shakes her head and laughs. "Figures. Look, stop messing with that one. You and I both know you're just going to get your arm aching for very little return. Let's just go get what we need so I can maybe get home in time to join my family for dinner. If you're a good boy you can maybe come, too."

Morgan laughs and stares at the can in front of him. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He stands and grabs a rag to wipe off his hands. "Let's get going. The sooner we go the sooner we get started."

"Exactly."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Chateau Prentiss, tables and chairs have arrived and are being set up in the backyard. Lights are being strung all around. Though it is supposed to be a mild night, a few space heaters have also been set up in deference to the fact that it is mid-October after all.

Garcia walks over and taps JJ on the shoulder. "Looking good so far."

JJ smiles. "Yep. She'll hate me in the morning but I know she'll have fun tonight."

Garcia giggles. "Oh, yeah. Heck, you only turn 40 once. It should be memorable."

"Right! Tell her that when she isn't speaking to me."

"I promise," Garcia pledges.

She looks over as Hotch and Rossi finish "wrapping" the gift JJ had special ordered for Emily. A large cardboard box covered in wrapping paper (by Jack) hides the gift.

"What will Emily say when she sees that?" Garcia asks.

"She'll say I've lost my mind. She might be right."

Garcia studies her best friend a second. "You know, all this," she gestures the party set-up, "and the gift cost a pretty Prentiss penny. You suddenly okay with that?"

JJ nods. "I am. I study the statements each month, Emily has pretty much turned the decisions regarding the vineyard over to me, and Gerald has no problem answering questions for me or including me in decisions on things we hold with her parents. I'm a part of the machine and if that means I can do this for Emily so be it."

Garcia gives her a big hug. "That's awesome, Jayje! Ooo! Cute bartender. I should go see if he needs help."

"Uh, what about your girlfriend?" JJ teases.

"I said help, not molest. All is good."

Garcia bounces off as JJ just chuckles. Some things never change and JJ hopes Garcia being Garcia is one of those things.

* * *

Over in Arlington, Emily and Morgan had spent an hour at Ace getting the paint, pans, brushes and rollers they need to finish his house. When they get back to the house, Morgan studies the living room.

"Since this room is the largest let's go ahead and get it done. Then we can tackle the smaller rooms and they will seem easier."

Emily shrugs. "Sounds like as good a plan as any."

They start to work on different walls, hoping to meet in the middle as quickly as possible. The whole time Emily reminds herself of all Morgan does for her, her wife and her kids. Yep, this painting thing is a true test of their friendship. She glances over her shoulder at him. Yeah…he's worth it.

Around 3:30 they split up. Emily takes the dining room as Morgan heads into the bedroom. If all goes well they will be done by 4:30. Emily is glad to see one of the sons had finished all but 1 and a half walls. He had even done the one with the window so she didn't have to worry about that frustration.

Morgan makes sure Emily is working and sends a quick text to JJ. "_On the last rooms. Should be done by 4:30 and home by 5:30 or 6. Is that okay?"_

He feels the phone vibrate with the response. "_Perfect. Guests were told to get here at 5. Anything you can do to put it closer to 6 would give everyone plenty of time."_

He smiles and texts back. "_Done. Will let you know when we leave here."_

"_Thanks, Morgan."_

Emily was either going to love this…or go "Xena" on them and kill them all.

Morgan paints for about 45 minutes then goes to check on Emily. She is nearly done. Time to make sure she changes clothes and gets cleaned up. He goes and fills his roller pan with paint. Thank goodness she had never asked why there was a drop cloth on the floor in the hallway even though that area was finished. He stands in the hallway and listens…listens…listens…Emily puts her brush down and gives a sigh of relief.

"Done," she mutters.

He listens…listens…Emily walks towards the hallway…he waits…then turns into the room.

"Hey, Em do you need- -WHOOPS!"

He "bumps" into her, splashing paint all over the front of her from stomach to her ankles. Her legs are covered in paint. As she jumps back immediately, he fumbles with the pan and bumps more into her, making sure paint gets on the back of her shorts-clad legs, too.

"DEREK! SON OF A BITCH!" she yells.

"Damn it! Emily, I am so, so sorry! Shit, oh, I am so sorry!"

She stands on the drop cloth in the dining room watching the paint run down her legs, into her shoes. She slowly raises her eyes to glare at her best friend.

"I'm going to kill you."

He raises his hands. "Emily, it was an accident. I was just coming to see if you needed any more paint. I had no idea you were done and on your way out."

Emily sighs. "Right. Of course. Sorry." She takes a deep breath. "At least I brought something to change into."

He raises an eyebrow as if surprised. "You did? You expected me to spill paint on you?"

Emily chortles. "No, Derek, but Jen warned me if I got paint on me I'd hate tracking it into the Lexus. I just wish I had thought to bring something so I could shower off. Didn't expect to be covered in paint."

"No problem! This place comes with sheets and towels. I have my gym bag in the car which has soap in it. I'll grab it, okay?"

Emily nods. "Yeah, okay. Thanks. Mind grabbing my bag, too, so I don't get this stuff all over the outside of my car?"

"No problem, Em. Be right back."

As soon as Emily is in the shower, Morgan sends a text to JJ. "_Showering. May take a bit longer than normal because I got her pretty good. Will text you when we leave. She may not invite me for dinner after this. Lol._"

* * *

"_Good job, Morgan. We're ready. Only a few more people need to arrive and they have let us know they are on their way. As long as you two don't get lost and drive down to the community center to see all the cars things should be fine."_

JJ pockets her phone and looks at her mother and mother-in-law. "Emily's getting cleaned up and changed. We have about an hour."

Elizabeth smiles. "Everything is ready, Jennifer. Can I just tell you what a wonderful job you have done in organizing and arranging all this. And all without Emily figuring it out! I'm very impressed."

JJ blushes. "Emily told me about all the parties you all used to host. I'm sure you've done the same."

Elizabeth laughs self-deprecatingly. "No, dear, I hired someone to do it all. Your conversion to full Prentiss has not happened and I dare say I hope it never does."

"Thank you, Elizabeth. I just hope she doesn't throttle me once everyone is gone."

Sandy pats her daughter's arm. "She won't…probably."

The three women share a laugh then head outside to mingle until JJ gets word that the guest of honor is almost home.

* * *

At 5:37 Morgan hits send on his phone. After a ring, JJ answers.

"Where are you?"

"Approaching the gates to your community. Emily invited me for pizza."

JJ laughs. "Sorry, no pizza. But I did make sure to order hot wings for you."

"Aw, Blondie, you do love me."

"Yes, I do. See you in a few minutes, Morgan."

Morgan hangs up, his stomach full of nerves. Emily Prentiss did not like feeling out of control. She wasn't overly happy about surprises when it comes to work. How would she feel about this surprise that she had no control over?

The lights in the backyard had been turned off. The only cars in the drive way were the Hummer and the Jareau's SUV. Emily pulls right into the garage. Morgan pulls up behind her and meets her by the door into the house.

"So, you going to make me pay for the pizza for spilling the paint on you?"

Emily grins. "I just might." She walks into the house. "Jen! I'm home and I brought a free-loader with me," she calls out.

JJ walks out of the kitchen. "Hey, honey. We're out back on the patio. Come see what Henry and Rocky have built with the new blocks your parents brought them."

"Another city for Henry to destroy?"

JJ nods. "Something like that."

As they walk through the kitchen, Emily tosses her bag of paint-covered clothes down the steps towards the laundry room. She follows Morgan and JJ out to the patio. As she walks out the door, the lights strung around the yard are flipped on.

"SURPRISE!"


	17. Chapter 17

Emily stares in stunned silence at the gathering. She sees Tom, Declan, Regina and her family, her BAU team, friends from the community and church, her parents and in-laws, her children. Everyone is clapping and cheering. Emily slowly turns to glare at her wife and best friend.

"I'll kill you both," she threatens with a twinkle in her eyes.

JJ pulls her into a hug. "Happy 40th, sweetheart."

Emily hugs her back, tears in her eyes. "I can't believe you pulled this off."

JJ eases back. "It sure wasn't easy. Are you…okay?"

Emily smiles and gives her wife a quick kiss. "I am, Jennifer. No one has ever done anything like this for me before. Thank you."

JJ leans her head against Emily's. "Oh, thank goodness."

Emily just smiles and turns, her arm around JJ's shoulder, and addresses the crowd. "I am absolutely speechless. I promise to try to get around to each and everyone of you before the end of the night but just in case I miss you, please let me say thank you so much. I had absolutely no idea this was happening and I am just so touched that you're here tonight. You all mean so much to me, my wife, my family. Thank you for being here."

The gathering claps once more. Henry pulls away from his Grandpa Gerald and runs up to Emily.

"You open presents now, Mama?" he asks excitedly.

Emily looks at him in surprise. "Presents? What presents?" She looks at the crowd. "Really, you all didn't need to buy me anything." She looks at JJ. "Please tell me you told them not to get me anything!"

Henry grabs Emily's hand as everyone laughs. "Come on, Mama! Hurry!"

JJ just shrugs, a coy smile on her face. Emily lets Henry lead her away. The crowd parts and Emily sees the large gift sitting near the grill. She frowns.

"What is that?"

Henry rolls his eyes. "Your present, Mama! Open it!"

Emily lifts him up. "Who is it from?"

"Mommy and Henry and Wok!"

Emily turns to see JJ walking up with Rocky. Emily raises an eyebrow.

"Jen? What is it?"

Henry rolls his eyes again, frustrated. "Mama, you gots to open it! Then you knows!"

Emily looks at him and laughs, kissing his cheek. "Thanks for the help, Champ." She turns back to Jen. "Jennifer?"

She shrugs. "Guess you should open it, Em."

Emily looks and sees the ribbon around it seems to keep it closed like swinging doors. She steps to it and reaches for the ribbon.

"Think you can help me, Champ?"

Henry nods excitedly. She hands him one end of the ribbon and takes the other.

"On three. One. Two. Three. PULL!"

They pull the ribbon together and the box pops open. Emily legs go weak when she sees the black Harley Davidson Heritage Softail Classic with chrome accents and custom saddlebags.

"Oh…oh, Jennifer…" Emily whispers.

"COOL! Can I ride it?" Henry asks.

"NO!" Emily and JJ answer together.

Henry pouts. Emily looks at Morgan, who takes the boy from his friend. Hotch and Rossi pull the box completely away revealing the whole bike.

"Awesome, Emily!" Declan cheers.

Emily gives him a smile as she walks over and mounts the bike. She runs her hand over the tank and looks up at her wife.

"It's…just like it…" Emily whispers, talking about the one she had ridden in her coma dream.

JJ walks up. "I know. I hope you like it."

Emily stands and pulls JJ close for a passionate kiss. "It's incredible, sweetheart! Thank you so much! But I thought you said I wasn't allowed to have one."

JJ shrugs. "That ride that day was fun. Of course, when I arranged for this one I didn't think I was pregnant so I thought I'd be riding it a few times with you."

Emily laughs. "I promise, JJ, no one but you will ride this with me."

The two share another kiss and Emily looks up at her BAU teammates. "How many of you knew about this?"

"About the bike or the party?" Rossi clarifies.

"Both."

"All of us about everything…for about 4 weeks now," he tells her.

Emily just shakes her head. "You all suck." She glances at her wife. "So, unless there is anything else you want to do to blow my mind, let's get the party started."

JJ nods and signals the DJ to start the music. Everyone starts to mingle and help themselves to drinks and food. Emily sits on the cycle a minute longer.

"So, I can't ride with you?"

Emily looks up at Tom Colter. "You used to hate when you had to ride with me."

"Because you had a thing about hating to brake even when going into turns," he says with a grin.

"Never wrecked, did I?" she points out.

"Somehow, no, you didn't. But I was always sure I'd be on that bike when you destroyed your perfect record."

Emily dismounts, grinning. "Well, lucky for you you will never have to worry about that again."

"True." He pulls Emily into a hug. "Happy Birthday, old friend."

"Thanks, Tom."

Declan gives Emily a hug. "Happy Birthday, Mom," he whispers.

She kisses him on the forehead, noticing she doesn't have to lean down so much to do so. "Thanks, Dec. You've grown again."

He grins. "Two inches since school started. Dad said he's going to ask Headmaster Hill if I can wear lederhosen until I stop growing."

Emily laughs and nods. "If he says yes I will definitely need a picture!"

Declan just grins. Emily steps away to slowly make her way to as many guests as she can to thank them for being at the party. She manages to get a glass of wine from a passing waiter but knows she needs to get some food, too, or risk getting drunk rather quickly. As she is finishing talking to the neighbors, Reid appears with a plate of food.

"Reid, you're my new hero," she tells him gratefully.

"I knew you would see your duty to thank people as more important than your own needs," he explains.

"You're right. Thanks, Reid. And thank you for being part of this. I really do appreciate it even though I said no fuss needed."

"Everyone deserves a birthday party at least once in their life."

"Well, I had them, I just hated them. This one…this one is great. It's the type of party I always wanted."

Reid gives her a lop-sided grin. "Good. I was dreading our next run in Hogan's Alley if you felt otherwise."

Emily laughs and gives him a hug. "Never change, Dr. Reid."

"I'll try not to. Happy Birthday, Emily."

She kisses his cheek. She starts to nibble at her plate as she moves to the next group of people she wants to thank for attending her party. By the time she makes it back around the yard to her family she is realizing just how many wonderful people she has in her life. She had always been alone, only allowing a few people in. Now she has a huge extended family and lots of great friends.

"_Maybe it's time to lose the 'alone' tattoo_," she thinks to herself as she approaches her mothers.

"Mom, Sandy, thank you for your input into this."

"Don't thank us. We were just told when to be here. This is truly all Jennifer with a little Penelope sprinkled in," Elizabeth tells her.

Emily glances proudly at her wife, who is talking to Garcia. "She is something else, isn't she?"

"Uh, Jenny or Penelope?" Sandy asks.

Emily looks at her and grins. "Yes."

The three ladies chuckle, knowing the statement truly does describe both women. Emily notices several couples are out on the dance floor that had been erected beside the play set. She grins and puts down the glass of wine she had been drinking.

"If you two will excuse me, I think I need to ask my wife to dance."

Elizabeth and Sandy nod as Emily approaches her wife. She wraps her arms around JJ from behind.

"Garcia, mind if I take Jen for a spin on the dance floor?"

Garcia shakes her head. "Not at all, Princess."

JJ follows Emily out to the dance floor. Emily pulls her close as they start to sway to the music.

"Thank you, Jennifer, for this night. I never dreamed a birthday party could be this much fun or revealing."

"Revealing?"

"I hadn't noticed the number of people in my life that mean so much to me. Seeing them all here like this just makes me so thankful for the many blessings I have. You and the children are at the top of that list but all the people here are so essential to my happiness and…and wholeness. I see a few that aren't here, like Will and Helen, and the Versyp's are unable to make it due to sitter issues according to Mrs. Nettles, but in my heart I know they would be here if they could be." She runs her hands over JJ's back. "You turned me into a human being, Jennifer Prentiss. And these people around us, and the ones that can't be here, are the prize for that transformation."

"It's like you always tell me, Emily: you deserve happiness. You are smart, caring, faithful, loyal, brave and so full of love. I'm glad you are enjoying this night and that you can see what the true gifts of the night are."

"I do, Jennifer. I really, really do." She pauses. "But the bike is fucking awesome, too."

JJ laughs and buries her face in her wife's shoulder. The two hold each other tightly as they enjoy a couple dances together. It's interrupted when they hear Morgan call out.

"Hey, Birthday Girl! I know you're getting old and forgetful but you need to come deal with your birthday cake."

Emily turns to him. "Watch the old and forgetful comments, buddy. I'll probably remember them."

They all laugh as the crowd moves to the birthday cake. As Emily approaches, Hotch, his ever serious look on his face, hands her a fire extinguisher.

"In case that doesn't work the fire department is on standby."

Those close enough to hear laugh as Emily shakes her head. She sees the birthday cake for the first time. The flat cake is covered with pictures of her throughout her life. She smiles and her parents.

"I know I don't have some of those pictures. Thank you for this cake."

Gerald smiles. "It was your mother's idea. She convinced Jennifer to let us supply the cake."

Emily looks at her mother. "It's perfect. Thank you."

Unlike the cake at the BAU, this one just has two candles on it: 40. Emily smiles as the crowd sings happy birthday to her. When it ends she lifts Henry into her arms.

"Can you help me blow them out, Champ?"

He nods. They lean down and blow. Everyone claps as the candles go out…then come back on again. Henry frowns in confusion as Emily rolls her eyes.

"Garcia!"

"Aw, why do you think I did it? I mean, I did, but how did you know?"

"I'm a profiler, woman. And you're predictable."

Garcia nods, conceding the point. Emily and JJ remove the candles and place them in a bucket Francesca had ready. One of the caterers comes over to cut the cake and pass out pieces to the waiting crowd. Emily looks around and sees Rocky fighting sleep in Alan's arms. She walks over and takes the little girl.

"Hey, Rock, I haven't seen you yet."

Rocky grabs Emily's hair and pulls her close for a kiss. "Love Mama," she says sleepily. She holds her mother's head close. Emily smiles, loving the close contact.

"I love you, too, Sweet Girl."

She shifts Rocky so the little one can put her head on her Mama's shoulder. She starts to suck on one fist while keeping the other curled into her mother's locks. Alan strokes a hand down his granddaughter's back.

"She doesn't want to miss anything. Reminds me of you on her birthday."

Emily grins. "True. Hadn't thought of that. Like mother, like daughter, I guess."

Alan nods. "Definitely."

The two stand and chat about the kids and JJ's pregnancy. Alan shakes his head.

"I'm not sure what I'd have done if Sandy had had twins. Two of any of them would have been a handful I can't imagine. If you have two Jenny's you're in for trouble."

Emily laughs and looks towards her wife. "I think I can handle it."

JJ, sensing her wife's scrutiny, turns and smiles at her. Emily smiles and nods to her, the words of love unnecessary when the truth is in their eyes.

* * *

It is well after midnight when Sandy and Elizabeth send JJ and Emily up to bed, insisting they can finish helping the caterers clean up. In their bedroom, Emily pulls JJ close.

"I don't know what to say, Jennifer."

JJ shakes her head. "Nothing more need be said, Emily. You've thanked me, you've had a wonderful time, you noted your blessings. I am just so glad that this surprise party went over as well as it did for you. I was so worried you'd hate it."

"Truthfully, I always thought if someone threw me a surprise party I _would_ hate it. It's one of the few times in my life I've been wrong."

JJ raises an eyebrow. "One of the 'few' times? Oh, someone is full of herself tonight."

Emily grins. "It's my party night. Hell yeah I'm full of myself tonight. I've just spent several hours being told how wonderful I am. How could I not be full of myself?"

JJ thinks a second then nods. "Hm. True. Guess that's why I feel pretty conceited. I've spent hours being told how great it was I pulled this off and being threatened by a few wives about the motorcycle. Tells me I did something right there."

Emily nods. "You did. It's…it's perfect, Jen. I promise I will always be careful on it and will wear all the right safety gear." She rubs JJ's stomach. "And as soon as the twins are a few months old, I'll take my first passenger for a ride through the Blue Ridge."

JJ gives her a kiss. "That sounds perfect, Mrs. Prentiss. Now, how about we go to bed and I give you the rest of your gift."

"The rest of my gift?"

JJ runs her hand up under Emily's shirt and squeezes a breast. Emily's eyes darken.

"Yes…the rest of your gift."

Emily moans as JJ's hand unsnaps the front clasp of the bra. "Oh, yeah…I think I'm going to love the rest of my gift."

And, yes, she most certainly does.

* * *

**A/N: I know some wanted Emily mad about the party but I have to say she was me in this instance. I always hated the thought of a surprise party...until I was given one. When I saw how many people wanted me to have a wonderful birthday it really made me happy and I was very touched. So, sorry, but Emily had to love it. It's all part of growing up. :o)**


	18. Chapter 18

After her in-laws and parents leave on Sunday, Emily climbs on her motorcycle to take it for a spin. She smiles as she feels it thrum between her legs. She pulls out of the driveway and rides out of the community. She drives it down Route 1, just getting a feel for the machine. When she gets to Fredericksburg, she takes the ramp to 95 North, glad there's no traffic so she can get it up to 55.

_"Damn…had forgotten how good these things can make you feel,_" she thinks to herself.

She gets all the way up to Springfield before getting off the highway, circling around and going back south. She gets home about 2 hours after she left. JJ meets her in the garage. Emily lifts the visor on her helmet, her smile telling JJ all she needs to know.

"You had fun."

Emily dismounts, takes off her helmet and pulls her wife close. "More than fun. Only thing missing was a beautiful woman on the seat behind me."

"Taking applications?"

Emily shakes her head. "Nope, sorry. The position is already filled. The employee just can't start for several months."

"You poor thing," she teases.

Emily shrugs. "I'll survive. She's worth waiting for."

"Charmer."

"Always," Emily agrees.

Holding hands, the two go inside to spend the rest of the afternoon with their kids. In Emily's ever so humble opinion, it is the best birthday weekend anyone has ever had.

* * *

Monday morning the team gathers in the conference room to go over the open files on their desks and get anything new that had come across on the weekend. As they near the end, Hotch hands another folder to Emily.

"Prentiss, Katie Cole would like you to go up to her unit tomorrow. They have information on a man that might be linked to the Long Island case. She wants your opinion on some of the documents and video they have collected."

Emily groans. "Hello nightmares." She takes the folder. "Tell her I'll be there but she owes me a bottle of Scotch for this."

Hotch grins. "I'll let her know. If we get called away on a case, plan to meet up with us when she's done with you. It may be a couple days to go through all she has."

Emily nods. "Understood."

Hotch then looks at JJ. "I've filed the paperwork on your pregnancy. From this point forward you will relegated to interviewing family members of victims, precinct work, and being the media liaison for the unit." He smiles. "And you don't know how happy that last part makes me."

JJ grins. "I have an inkling. I think we _all_ have an inkling."

"Sad, really. He was getting so good at it," Rossi teases.

Hotch just rolls his eyes and hands one more folder off to Reid. "Reid, cryptology asked if you could give this a look. They think it's a code but can't break it. If you can't they hope you can at least confirm if it is or isn't code, and if it is but you can't break it maybe you can point them in the right direction."

Reid takes it. "I'll give it a look this morning. Unless something jumps out at me right away I may need to think on it a couple of days."

"That's fine. Take your time." Pause. "But they need an answer by this time tomorrow."

Reid grins. "Gee…no pressure."

Hotch nods in amusement. "So, unless anyone has anything else let's get to work."

Emily raises a hand to stop everyone's retreat. "I just wanted to thank you all again for Saturday. Especially you, Morgan, for keeping me distracted. Garcia, Reid, thanks for helping Jen at the house. Hotch, Rossi, thanks for picking up my motorcycle and delivering it. It means a lot to me how much you all put into the day."

"We were happy to help, kid," Rossi tells her.

As they stand to leave, Reid looks at Emily. "You know, if you ride your motorcycle tomorrow you'll be able to take the HOV lanes all the way to Maryland."

"Hey! Good point!"

JJ laughs. "But keep in mind you can't drink coffee on the motorcycle."

Emily frowns. "Ooo…good point, too. Will have to think about that one."

The team gets back to their desks to start another week as part of the best team in the BAU.

* * *

**A/N: So, I'm about half way through creepy case file #55. Hopefully I'll be done by the end of the Women's College World Series. Go Lady Vols! **


End file.
